High School Revenge
by luveverythingtv
Summary: Gail's and Steve's high school pasts are coming back, and are killing those associated with the Peck siblings. Can Steve and Gail keep those closest to them safe or will they be too late? *First Rookie Blue fic, please R&R. Rated M, just in case.* Will be violence, TW when needed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey do this is my first Rookie Blue fic. I really know nothing about writing detective fics or about medial stuff. Google is a very food friend on this fic. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine (there are going to be a lot). Rookie Blue is not mine, just borrowing its characters. Please if anyone wants to help with this one please PM me! So here is the first chapter, please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Gail Peck hated mornings. She hated the sun streaming in through the curtains blinding her, she hated the sound of her roommates moving around, she hated having to leave her warm and comfortable bed; but the thing she hated most about mornings was waking up without her girlfriend.<p>

Holly had to leave late last night,early this morning, since she was the only pathologist on call. So Gail spent the rest of the night sleeping in her bed alone.

Gail's alarm went off and she groaned and got out of bed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed to head to the station. Dov and Chris were ready and waiting for Gail.

Dov yelled to Gail, "Hurry up, we are going to be late; and I am not going to be stuck on desk duty because SOMEONE couldn't get out of bed!"

Gail rolled her eyes at Dov and grabbed the half empty bag of cheese puffs that were sitting on the counter and headed out the door. "Come on losers, don't want to be late."

Dov rolled his eyes and Chris just shook his head.

* * *

><p>They made it to parade with a minute to spare. Gail was thinking about how she could sneak down to the morgue later today and visit Holly, when the parade room door opened.<p>

Sargent Best walked in and cleared his throat, "Everyone.. at 4:00AM two women were found in the woods behind the Toronto Regional High School. Detectives Nash is going to be lead on this case. Officers Peck and McNally are going to be with Nash. Everyone else patrol, but keep an ear out if you hear anything that might be related. Pairings: Epstein and Diaz, Collins and Price... Everyone stay safe. You all are dismissed."

Gail stood and gave Andy a look that said 'Stay away from me'. Andy just sighed and headed towards the door. Gail had forgiven Andy for her sleeping with Nick, but she still wasn't ready to be her friend. Gail walked over to Traci's desk and asked, "So what have we got?"

Traci sighed and said, "Not much, victims are Haley Frost and Taylor French. No relation, no obvious points of connection, they weren't even from the same area. So far it seems like two random killings that were both left in the same place."

Gail nodded and asked, "So why do you think they are related?"

Traci took pictures from the crime scene and laid them out on the desk, "Look at their wrists and the rash. We are thinking that they were held in the same place at the same time. Forensics will tell us more soon."

Gail and Andy both nodded. Gail looked up from the pictures and asked, "What do you need from us?"

Traci sighed again and said, "Gail, I need you to go to the morgue and see if has any results about COD and TOD, and report back. Andy, I need you to start searching through the victims calls, internet history, and calendars. See if there are any points of interaction, mutual friends, similar careers, anything."

Gail and Andy both nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Gail gets to the morgue and sees Holly looking through her microscope. Gail stands in the doorway admiring how gorgeous Holly is.<p>

Holly looks up and sees Gail standing there, she automatically smiles. "Hello Officer, what can I do for you?"

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "Nerd, I need to know if you have any results about cause and time of death?"

Holly nodded and opened the folder containing her findings,"Haley Frost,24, and Taylor French, 30, were both knocked unconscious with chloroform before having their wrists bound together. Due to the bruising and tissue damage I would say metal chains. They were hanging by their wrists for an extended period of time. There is damage to the wrists and shoulders, both sustained broken ribs and pelvic bone fractures, internal bleeding, and a punctured lung. There is significant bruising to the stomach and back. The wounds seem to be caused by some kind of round object, like a pipe or bat. I am still waiting on the test results to see if the weapon left behind any residue. There is no evidence of rape or any kind of defensive wounds. But their injuries weren't the cause of death, poison was. I will know what poison when the rest of the lab work comes back. I'm estimating time of death between 2:00- 2:30 this morning. There is no DNA under the nails so neither scratched your suspect."

Gail nodded and sighed, "I hate cases like this. Random, seemingly unrelated, it sucks."

Holly nodded and took off her glasses and gloves. She walked up to Gail and stroked her cheek, "I know babe. But you and the detectives on this case are the best, you'll figure it out."

Gail smiled and gave Holly a quick kiss. Gail sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist. "How do you make me feel like I can do anything?"

Holly smiled wrapped her arms around Gail's neck and said, "Because I know you can do anything that you put that brilliant mind to. And because you have an AMAZING pathologist to help point you in the right direction."

Gail rolled her eyes and kissed Holly again. Gail loved the way Holly's lips felt, they were warm and plump, so kissable. Gail trailed her hands up Holly's back and then dragged her nails down.

Holly shivered and moaned into the kiss. Gail had her hands roaming when Holly's office phone rang. Gail groaned and Holly took a step back smirking. Holly walked over to her office phone and answered, " ... yes.. ok.. I'll get the currier drop the documents off at the station later. No problem. bye."

Holly hung up and walked back over to Gail. She gave Gail one final kiss and said, "You need to leave so I can finish, " Holly turned around and walked over to the printer, "This is for Traci, basically everything I told you, and images of the wounds." Holly put the documents in a folder and handed it to Gail.

Gail grabbed the folder and said, "Thanks nerd."

She turned to leave when Holly called out, "Hey, Gail. Be safe ok."

Gail turned and nodded, "Always, I'll see you later lunchbox"

* * *

><p>Gail went back to the station and gave Traci the folder with Holly's findings. While Gail was telling Traci about what Holly said, Andy said, "Woah"<p>

Traci and Gail both stopped talking and walked over to Andy. Traci leaned down and asked, "What did you find?"

Andy scrolled up and said, "I was looking at their internet profiles. Both of them were dating a sibling."

Traci looked confused, "What? you mean the same sibling?"

Andy shook her head, "No, I mean the guys they were dating they are siblings. Leo and Hunter Gregson. Leo Gregson,25, was dating Haley and Hunter Gregson,32, was dating Taylor. Weird huh?"

Gail blinked a few times and said, "I think I know them."

Traci and Andy both looked to Gail and said, "How?"

Gail scrunched her eyebrows and said, "High School, I think. Andy pull up their record."

Andy did, "Leo Gregson graduate of Toronto Regional High School and University of Buffalo, studied business. Moved from Toronto to the states after high school and just moved back last year. Hunter Gregson also a graduate of Toronto Regional went to Columbia, wow, studied pre med but graduated with a degree in engineering."

Gail nodded and said, "Yeah. Leo was a class mate and his brother was a friend of Steve's."

Traci nodded and said, "Alright, lets bring them in. Good work you two."

Gail thought back and thought _Leo Gregson first boyfriend, what a douche. Hunter Gregson one of my brother's asshole friends. Yay a reunion. _

Just after Andy and Gail called Leo and Hunter asking them to come to the station Traci calls out, "Peck, McNally we got another. Same injuries close to the high school. Let's go."

* * *

><p>So here is the first chapter, hope everything made sense so far. What do people think should I continue or scrap it? please review let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I just wanted to add a quick note saying that I am NOT from Canada so I have no idea about Canada and it's laws, police, or places. I am going off of what I have seen on Rookie Blue, google, and my imagination. Again Rookie Blue is not mine just borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p>Gail and Andy drove to the crime scene. Traci was standing talking with one of the other cops telling him to go tape off the area.<p>

Gail got out of the car and walked up to Traci, "So is it the same?"

Traci nodded and said, "Holly said preliminary examination shows the same injuries as our last two victims."

Gail nodded and asked, "We have ID?"

Traci nodded "Illina Douglas and Jordan Tate. Whoever the killer is they aren't trying to hide the victims identity, perp left their drivers licenses next to their bodies."

Holly stands up and walks over to Traci and Gail, "I'm done here, going to transport them both back to the lab and see what I can find. I'll give you my report as soon as I can."

Traci nodded, "Thanks Holly."

Gail smiled and said, "I'll walk you to the van."

Traci rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you two are disgustingly sweet sometimes"

Gail growled and narrowed her eyes at Traci. Holly grabbed Gail's arm before she could come up with a snarky reply.

Holly pulled Gail over the to coroners van and began taking off her field boots and suit, to change back into her everyday attire. "Any new leads on this one?"

Gail shrugged her shoulders, "It seems that they were dating guys who happened to be siblings Steve and I went to High School with. We have them coming into the station to answer some questions."

Holly nodded and asked, "Where you friends with the guys?"

Gail shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. Leo was my first high school boyfriend. That only lasted about a month, before I realized how much of a douche he was. And his brother was around Steve's age. I think they played soccer together. Both were assholes though. Stereotypical jocks, beat up the freshmen, shoved kids into lockers, made fun of the scrawny kid in gym class. Stupid stuff."

Holly nodded and turned her head when her name was called. " Dr. Stewart we are ready to leave. We will unload when we get to morgue."

Holly nodded at her assistant and handed him her suit, "Thank you Clark, that would be great. I think exam tables 3 and 4 should be free."

Clark closed the van doors and drove off.

Gail watched the van leave, "I don't like him."

Holly laughed and asked, "And why is that Officer Peck?"

Gail looked at Holly and said, "Because, he looks at you and talks to you, and he stares at your boobs. I don't like it."

Holly chuckled and said, "Yeah well he is the most competent assistant I have had, boob staring and all."

Gail groaned and huffed, "Well I still don't like him"

Holly smiled and said, "That's ok as long as you like me."

Gail hmmed and said, "I suppose nerd. You can cook, you're hot, and the sex is amazing. Yeah I think I like you."

Holly just chuckled and rolled her eyes. She then looked at her watch and sighed, "I need to get going officer if I want to finish before midnight"

Gail nodded and leaned down to give Holly a kiss. Holly smiled and kissed Gail back. Gail grabbed Holly's hand and walked her over to her car.

Holly mock curtsied and said, "Why thank you officer"

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "I'll come by when my shift is over."

Holly nodded and said, "I look forward to it." before leaning up and giving Gail one final kiss. Holly got into her Audi s8 and drove off.

Traci came up next to Gail and put her arm up on Gail's shoulder, "I would so switch teams for someone like Holly. Gorgeous, funny, smart, and drives the sexiest car in Toronto."

Gail shoved Traci's arm off of her shoulder and scoffed, "Holly is mine, you got the loser Peck."

Traci smiled and said, "Hey I happen to like my Peck."

Andy walked over and asked, "Hey Traci, do you need anything else?"

Traci shook her head and said, "No, lets head back to the station. I need you two to see if there is any connection between our victims. Check internet history, calendars, the works. Steve is going to be joining me in the interrogation of Leo and Hunter. We will let you know how that ends up."

Gail and Andy walked back to their cruiser and headed back to the station.

* * *

><p>Gail was looking through Illina's messages when she came across another name she recognized, Nate Rockswell. Gail thought back, <em>Nate, Nate, Nate... I know that name. Parents, middle school, language class.. no.. High School. English class. What the hell is going on?<em>

Traci and Steve entered the pen and sighed. Gail and Andy looked at each other and then back at the two detectives. Andy finally asked, "So do we think the brothers had anything to do with it?"

Steve sighed and said, "No. They were shocked and devastated. Plus they have a solid alibi for the past 2 days. Both were at their parents 30th Anniversary in New York City. There were over 150 guests that saw them, and there is video of them at the hotel. They didn't return to Toronto until yesterday night. Plane tickets confirm. They are't our killer."

Gail looked and said, "Is it just me or does there seem to be a relationship between them?"

Steve tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Gail sighed and said, "I mean what are the odds that both Leo and Hunter's girlfriends end up dead on the same night? And this last victim Illina Douglas, she was dating Nate Rockswell. I think there is something bigger going on."

Steve shook his head and said, "That's ridiculous Gail. Is it odd yeah, but they have no other connection. Why would someone want to kill their girlfriends?"

Andy shook her head and said, "Guys wait. I've been looking into Jordan Tate, the last message she received was from a Oliver Rockswell. He was asking if she was still coming with him to the TRHS Concert."

Traci asked, "What Concert?"

Steve answered, "It's a benefit concert that Toronto Regional throws every few years. The proceeds go back to the school, helps with supplies and equipment. Most of the sports equipment was purchased with funds that came from the concert."

Andy stood and got the folder that contained the messages from both Haley and Leo and Taylor and Hunter. "They mentioned it also. They were all going to go to this concert. I don't know how I missed it before."

Steve rubbed his eyes, "But that still doesn't answer the question of why anyone would want to kill Leo, Hunter, Nate, and Oliver's girlfriends. It doesn't make any sense. If someone was going after TRHS alumni the Leo,Hunter, Nate, and Oliver would be our victims."

They all stood in silence trying to figure this mystery out.

Traci sighed and said, "Why don't we call it a night and continue this in the morning?"

Steve, Andy, and Gail all nodded.

* * *

><p>Gail went to the locker room to change when her phone rang. There was a unknown number, but she figured it might be Holly calling from the morgue, "Hello.. Hello. Nerd?" No one answered so she hung up. She finished changing and grabbed her duffle.<p>

Gail went down to the morgue and knocked on Holly's office door, "Hey Nerd you done?"

Holly looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I am just finishing up some of these files."

Gail nodded and sat down in the chair across from Holly's desk. Gail was looking around when she asked, "Hey, did you ever get the labs back?"

Holly finished what she was writing and looked up, "No. I had to resend the labs. Apparently the labs never got the samples I had sent. I'm not going to get them until tomorrow. They will have the results sent to me as soon as they are done."

Gail nodded. Holly took her glasses off and put them on her head. She then turned off her computer, "Ready?"

Gail stood and grabbed her bag, "Yes! Can I drive?!"

Holly laughed and said, "Yeah.. In your dreams."

Gail gasped, "Hoollllyyy..."

Holly just laughed and said, "I just got it last week, and I would prefer to keep it scratch-less for at least 3 months. After that I will let you drive."

Gail pouted and said, "Fine."

Holly smiled and gave Gail a quick kiss, "Come on. I'll make it up to you back at mine."

Gail smirked and said, "ok!"

Holly laughed and turned out her office lights before closing and locking her office door.

When Gail and Holly got to Holly's car Gail's phone rang again. 'Unknown number' flashed on her screen. Gail answered sternly, "Look ass wipe, who ever you are trying to breathe in the ear of, it's not me. So quit calling."

Right before Gail hung up a automated voice said, "How many mates does it take to get to the center of a Peck's heart? 1, 2, 3? The Peck's may never know." The message repeated over and over again.

* * *

><p>AN: hope everything is making sense. Wondering if this is moving to quickly? Maybe I can add so fluff. I'm really not good at writing smut but I can try if people want it with Golly. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of you reviews! So glad people are liking this fic!

* * *

><p>Gail was able to get a recording to the message and saved it. She then looked around the parking lot, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

Holly was concerned so she walked over to Gail, "Gail... Gail, babe. You ok?"

Gail didn't see anything out of the ordinary so she looked to Holly and said, "Get in the car."

Holly had never seen Gail this nervous, whoever just called must have really made an impact on Gail.

Holly just nodded and got into the car. Gail did one final sweep of the parking lot and got in the car.

Holly turned the car on and headed home.

Gail kept checking the mirrors to make sure they weren't being followed. Holly pulled into her apartments garage and turned the car off.

Holly grabbed Gail's hand and squeezed, "Hey, what's going on?"

Gail shook her head and said, "Nothing, lets just get upstairs."

Holly knew she wasn't going to get a answer from Gail just yet so she just nodded and opened her door.

Gail got out and did another scan of the garage. Holly was waiting for Gail by the elevators.

When the elevator doors closed and rose to Holly's 7th floor apartment, Gail just leaned back and sighed.

When the elevator stopped they got out and walked to Holly's door. Holly unlocked the door but before she could open it Gail stopped her.

Holly looked at Gail confused and Gail said, "Just one second."

Holly nodded and took a step back. Gail entered the apartment turned the lights on and gave the apartment a quick once over. When she was satisfied that nothing was wrong she went back to the front door to get Holly.

Holly entered and put her bag down. She then walked over to Gail grabbed her hand and led her into the living room and over to the couch.

Holly sat down and pulled Gail with her. Before Gail could even protest Holly raised her hand and said, "Explain. And don't say nothing."

Gail sighed and grabbed her phone from inside of her pants pocket. She played the message for Holly and said, "I'm not sure if it is one of the guys playing a twisted joke, or if it actually has something to do with the case."

Holly sighed and said, "Call your brother and Traci. Don't even think about arguing with me. You just got a phone call that could be directly related to four murdered women. Call him."

Holly left the living room and went upstairs to her master bathroom and started the shower.

Gail sighed and dropped her head back against the couch. She knew Holly was right but she didn't want to freak Steve out and she didn't want to over react.

Gail picked up the phone and called Steve. Steve answered on the second ring, "Peck"

Gail sighed and said, "It's me. I need you to come to Holly's."

Steve quickly asked, "Is everything ok?"

Gail nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so. I just need your opinion on something. Just get here soon."

Steve cleared his throat and said, "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Traci is coming."

Gail mumbled a quick, "ok" and hung up.

Gail went upstairs and stripped out of her clothes to join Holly in the shower.

Gail opened the glass shower door and stepped in. Holly still had her back to Gail and was just letting the hot water relax her muscles.

Gail came up behind Holly and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist. Holly leaned back against Gail and tilted her head up to give Gail a kiss.

Gail tightened her grip around Holly's waist and deepened the kiss, parting Holly's lips with her tongue.

Gail's hands began migrating up towards Holly's perfect breasts. When oxygen became a issue they broke apart. Gail moved her hands up to Holly's breasts and squeezed the firm globes. Gail loved the way Holly's nipples hardened against her palms, and the way Holly always let out a wanton moan when Gail pinched them.

Gail began trailing kisses down Holly's neck and shoulder, giving light nips to her shoulder as she traveled lower.

Holly moans and sighed, "Baby, I want to, you know I do, but Steve is going to be here soon."

Gail groaned and mumbled, "I know" against Holly's shoulder.

Holly smiled and turned in Gail's arms, giving her a passionate kiss before pulling away and grabbing her body wash and loofa, and beginning to wash the day off of her and Gail.

When they finished their shower Traci txted Gail 'About 5 minutes away'

Gail responded with a quick 'ok'

Gail and Holly got dressed in comfortable sweatpants and baggy long sleeve shirts.

Holly went downstairs and started a kettle of tea, when there was a knock at the front door. Gail called out and said, "I'll get it"

Gail checked the peephole and saw Traci and Steve. She undid the locks and opened the door ushering them both in.

Steve had never been to Holly's new place before so when he entered he just whistled. Gail and Traci smiled.

Gail closed the door and they all made their way into the kitchen. Holly was standing at the stove and pouring the hot water into mugs. Gail came up behind her and kissed her cheek before grabbing a mug of tea.

Holly smiled at Gail and grabbed the other mugs handing them to Steve and Traci. Steve was still looking around with his mouth hanging open. Gail cleared her throat getting her brothers attention, "You done gawking at my girlfriends awesome apartment, or do you need some more time?"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Holly, "Great place."

Holly blushed and said, "Thanks. I wanted something closer to work and someplace with a parking garage." Holly and Traci both chuckled, understanding the struggles of street parking.

Steve nodded and said, "Did you know one of you building mates has the new Audi s8?! That car is sick!"

Holly blushed and chuckled behind her mug. Traci and Gail both just laughed. Steve was confused, "What?"

Traci spoke up, "That car... it's Holly's."

Steve's eyes almost bugged out of his head, "What!? No way!"

Holly smiled and said, "Guilty. My father is an engineer for them, so it was an early birthday present"

Steve gaped and said, "Wow. I wish our dad was cool like that, the best early birthday present I ever got was tickets to a Metallica concert"

Traci laughed and cleared her throat and said, "Well its late so, Gail what is it that you needed help with?"

Gail looked at Holly, and Holly just nodded.

Traci and Steve just looked at each other feeling the seriousness in the room.

Gail got up and grabbed her phone, "I got a call earlier when shift ended, call cam in as a unknown number. I thought it was Holly calling from the morgue so I answered. But no one answered, they just hung up a few seconds later. Then about an hour ago I get this.. '_How many mates does it take to get to the center of a Peck's heart? 1, 2, 3? The Peck's may never know.' _ I.. I'm not sure if it is one of the guys just fucking around and making a twisted joke... or, or does this actually have something to do with the case?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Traci didn't know what to say.

Steve said, "I'm going to talk with tech tomorrow, see if they can get a location on where the call came from. In the mean time you get anymore calls record them and see if you can hear anything distinctive."

Gail just nodded and pulled Holly into her arms. Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. Holly leaned back and kissed Gail's jaw. Holly whispered, "It's gonna be ok."

Gail nodded and kissed Holly's temple, "I'm gonna protect you. I promise."

Gail looked at Steve and asked, "You think they would come after me or Holly?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I'm not sure. We need to figure out who we are dealing with. But I don't think so, I mean none of the victims have been directly related to any of us. Maybe its just to throw us off?"

Gail nodded. Traci took a deep breath and said, "We can meet at the station tomorrow and see if we can find some leads."

Traci and Steve put their mugs into the sink and were about to leave when a phone rang. They all looked towards Gail's phone but it wasn't ringing.

Everyone looked at their phones. Steve pulled his phone from his coat pocket and answered, "Peck."

There was an automated voice that said, "_You already have four, how many more? Gail will wail and Steve will grieve. Is the next one that is dead going to come from your bed?_." The voice repeated the rhyme over and over, giving Steve the chance to record the message.

Steve looked up and swallowed hard. He placed the phone on speaker and replayed the message.

Steve looked at Traci and Gail looked at Holly. Both Gail and Steve realized that whoever was killing their classmates significant others, was now targeting them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: there is smut in this chapter, so if you don't like don't read the section in between the line breaks. This is my first time writing smut this detailed please let me know if it was ok, or if I failed miserably and should never do it again. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Steve looked at Traci and pulled her close, "Ok, new plan. You don't anywhere alone. I want someone with you at all times. That goes for you too Holly."<p>

Gail kissed Holly on the temple and nodded. They agreed that if there was another murder that Traci would pick Holly up so she wasn't traveling alone; and when Holly goes home at night if Gail isn't with her a uniform is walking her to her car.

Gail let go of Holly and walked Steve and Traci to the door.

Traci pulled Gail into a hug and said, "Be carful."

Gail nodded and hugged her back, "You too. Both of you."

Steve and Traci both nodded and exited the apartment. Gail made sure to lock all of the locks, and she went back to Holly.

Holly had put the mugs into the dishwasher and was leaning on the counter with her head down.

Gail walked up next to Holly and gently asked, "Are you ok?"

Holly just nodded and looked at Gail, "Yeah, I just.. I don't like the idea of someone using me to hurt you."

Gail pulled Holly into a tight hug, "Nothing is going to happen to me. And nothing is going to happen to you because you are going to be surrounded by cops until this fucker is caught."

Holly just chuckled and said, "Oh, just by cops? Do I get a say in this?"

Gail just shook her head, "Nope."

Holly smirked and asked, "Can I at least request specific cops? Cause there is this sexy blonde haired, blue eyed cop that I just can't get enough of."

Gail smiled and kissed Holly's neck, "We will see, this sexy cop could be anyone."

Holly sighed as Gail began kissing down her neck and nipping at her collarbone, "Nah, this cop thinks she's badass but she really is a softy. And she has a weakness for cheese puffs. And I love her."

Gail just smiled as she bent down to kiss the space between Holly's breasts, "Well I think this cop would be happy to spend her days looking after you, cause she loves you too."

Holly smiled and grabbed Gail's face pulling her into a heated kiss, "I love you"

Gail breathed against Holly's lips, "I love you too."

Holly took Gail's hand, turned out the lights downstairs and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>*SMUT HERE*<p>

Gail kicked the door closed and pulled Holly into her, kissing her on the lips. Holly moaned when Gail's hand found her breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Holly rocked her hips into Gail and moaned at the friction.

Gail smirked and turned Holly so her back was against the door. Gail placed her thigh in the apex of Holly's parted legs. Holly broke the kiss and gasped, Gail took the moment to dominate the kiss. Gail gave Holly's breasts one final squeeze before trailing her hands down to Holly's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Holly moaned into the kiss and ground down on Gail's thigh.

Gail could feel the heat radiating through Holly's sweatpants and groaned at the feeling.

Gail grabbed Holly by the back of her thighs and lifted, Holly automatically wrapped her legs around Gail's waist.

Gail broke the kiss and just looked into Holly's eyes; they were dark and filled with both love and lust. Gail walked them over to the bed and deposited Holly onto the bed.

Gail wasted no time removing them both of their clothing.

When they were both down to just their underwear, Gail took a step back to just admire the beauty of Holly.

Gail could see Holly's nipples straining through her lacy bra and the dark spot that was covered Holly's sex.

Holly moved to the center of the bed and proper herself against the pillows and the headboard. Holly smirked at Gail as she trailed her hands down her body, starting with her neck and ending with her fingertips rubbing her hard clit. Holly moaned and reached for Gail, "Please."

Gail's mouth went dry and all of the blood went from her head to her nether regions.

Gail went back to Holly and swatted her hand away. Gail pulled Holly forward and unclasped her bra. Holly moaned as the cold air hit her already straining nipples.

Gail smiled and whispered in Holly's ear, "Since I couldn't drive your car in fear of scratches, I am going to drive you, and make you scream. Then I'm going to do it again and again, and the only scratches sustained are going to be your doing."

Holly moaned and clenched her thighs together trying to get some much needed relief, but Gail grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart. Gail settled herself between Holly's thighs and said, "uh uh.."

Holly just groaned and said, "Please Gail, please" Gail loved when Holly begged.

Gail smirked and lowered her head to Holly's breasts. She kissed and sucked all over, except where Holly really wanted.

When she could take no more she grabbed Gail's head and moved her to her nipple.

Gail just smirked and quickly sucked Holly's nipple into her mouth. Holly screamed in pleasure and bucked her hips. Holly moaned, "Yes."

Gail released the nipple with a pop and moved to its twin. Gail sucked and nipped until Holly was nearly crying in painful pleasure.

Gail trailed her lips down Holly's toned and flat stomach. She took the belly button ring that Holly had and pulled it into her mouth. Gail loved that ring for some unknown reason.

When Gail reached Holly's underwear she could smell Holly's arousal. Gail just moaned.

Gail slowly took off Holly's underwear and threw them behind her. Gail looked up and saw dark eyes almost black in need. Gail traced Holly's lower lips with a finger collecting the wetness.

Holly's eyes rolled back and moaned, Gail waited until Holly's eyes were back on her and sucked her finger with Holly's juices into her mouth. Gail and Holly both moaned.

Gail sighed and whispered, "So wet, Hol. All for me?"

Holly couldn't form words so she just nodded.

Gail smirked and kissed and licked at Holly's rock hard clit, Holly bucked and Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's thighs to prevent her from going anywhere. Gail knew it wasn't going to take much to get Holly to cum.

Gail could tell Holly was close, so she pulled Holly's clit in between her teeth and gave it a slight nip. Holly screamed , "GAIL" as her orgasm washed over her.

Gail gently licked up Holly's juices giving her a chance to come down a little from her high.

When Holly's breathing seemed to even out a little Gail smirked before thrusting her tongue into Holly's tight opening. Gail could feel Holly's walls clenching around her tongue.

Holly started bucked and moaning so Gail tightened her grip on her thighs. When Holly came again Gail was greedily lapping up her juices. When Holly tried to push Gail's head away, Gail just sucked her clit into her mouth and thrusted two fingers in.

Holly screamed and her back arched off the bed. Gail kept thrusting and began trailing kisses up Holly's body. When she reached Holly's lips Holly grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Holly moaned as she tasted herself on Gail's lips.

Gail trusted into Holly harder and smirked when Holly's nails went to her back and scratched down. Gail swung her leg over Holly's thigh and ground down. Holly bent her knee giving Gail the perfect angle to grind her sex against Holly's thigh. Gail leaned down and whispered in Holly's ear, "Cum with me. That's it, let go."

Holly's eyes rolled back and she went rigid for a second, before her body relaxed and started shaking. Gail's climax was heightened by being able to watch Holly.

Gail collapsed forward and rested her head on Holly's breast. She slowly removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

* * *

><p>When Holly regained the function of her limbs she wrapped Gail in a tight hug. Gail gave Holly a kiss and softy said, "I love you"<p>

Holly smiled and whispered, "I love you too"

Gail smiled and rolled them both onto their sides and grabbed the fallen blankets. Gail made sure they were both warm before snuggling into Holly's back, snaking her arm around Holly's waist and pulling her close.

Gail gave Holly's shoulder one last kiss before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town two more bodies were being dumped in the woods not to far from TRHS. This time leaving a note for both Gail and Steve, '<em>Now there are three that lay under a tree. Maybe Traci and Holly will receive a dark red rose before this case is closed.'<em>

* * *

><p>AN: So what did y'all think? Did I fail miserably or was it ok? Please review! I love reading your reviews they really make my day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For this story we are going to pretend that Golly never broke up, and that they started dating after Holly went on her 'date'. Also this is taking place about

* * *

><p>Gail woke up the next morning with Holly in her arms. They had shifted during the night and now Gail was on her back with Holly wrapped around her, with her arm thrown across her stomach and her head resting on her chest. Gail cherishes these rare occasions when she wakes up before Holly. She loves the serene and peaceful look on Holly's face, the way she has a slight smile, and the way she curls and snuggles into Gail's side.<p>

Gail moved the stray hairs that dangled in Holly's face and tucked them behind her ear.

Gail's eyes shift to the dresser that has been designated 'Gail's dresser'. She knows that most of her stuff is there since she tends to spend more time at Holly's than she does her own apartment.

* * *

><p>But can you blame her? Holly's is amazing! parking garage, the view, the modern appliances, two floors, guest rooms, the whole shebang! While Gail's was a fortified frat house.<p>

Gail has been waiting until they are both off for a weekend to officially move in with Holly. The past few weeks have been hectic and they haven't been on the same schedule.

If this case doesn't get in the way she should be moved in by the end of this weekend. Gail sighed when she realized it was only Wednesday.

Gail's eyes went back to her bottom draw and sighed. The ring that she bought for Holly, 4 months ago, is sitting there staring at her.

Gail knew after she saw Holly on her date at the Penny that night that she didn't want Holly to date anyone except her.

Gail knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Holly after the Ford shooting. She knew that she never wanted to wake up or go to sleep without telling Holly how much she loved her.

Of course by then they hadn't been dating long. But when her and Steve were walking home one night and she saw the ring in the jewelry store window, she knew that was the ring.

Steve of course persuaded her into buying it that night.

Ever since that night Gail has been waiting for the right moment to ask. She loves Holly. She also realizes that they have only been dating for a little under a year, but she is ready.

* * *

><p>Gail is brought out of her thoughts by Holly's phone ringing.<p>

Holly groans and blindly reaches for her phone on the night table. When she gets it she sits up quickly answers, " "

Her voice is scratchy with sleep and she is rubbing her eyes trying to force herself awake.

When Holly sat up the sheet that was across her back fell exposing her naked body to Gail.

Gail licked her lips and smirked. With Holly distracted by her phone call Gail slowly sits up and latches onto Holly's breast.

Holly has to quickly cover her mouth to suppress the moan, as Gail's tongue works its magic over her areola and nipple.

Gail gives both breasts equal treatment and begins kissing up Holly's chest towards her neck.

Holly is now giving instructions to whoever is on the phone, "Alright. I will be there in a little. I need to get ready... ok.. see you soon. Bye"

Holly hangs up and tangles her fingers into Gail's hair, "You are incorrigible"

Gail just leans back and smiles nodding her head.

Just when Gail was going to latch onto Holly's neck her phone starts ringing. Gail drops her head to Holly's sternum and groans.

Holly just laughs and reaches over onto the other beside table and hands Gail her phone, then gets out of bed to take a quick shower.

Gail watches as Holly gets up and strides into the bathroom, throwing a wink to Gail as she closes the door. Gail flops back down onto the bed and looks at the caller ID _Traci Nash_, "What Traci?"

"Well hello to you too." Traci answers

Gail replies, "This better be good, I was about to really enjoy my morning"

Traci fake gags and says, "stop speaking Peck, or I will never be able to look at you and Holly the same way again."

Gail chuckles and asks, "So why are you calling me? I'm not supposed to come in until 9:00AM. It's only 7:10AM"

Traci sighs and says, "Couple jogging found two more bodies. In the woods near the high school."

Gail sighs and asks, "Isn't that area cautioned off?"

Traci groans and said, "Yes and no. The school wouldn't allow us to tape off the entire grounds because they say they have environmental experiments happening in the woods. Some BS"

Gail sits back and and says, "Yeah, the school was into gardening and science and stuff. I guess they still are."

Gail is still on the phone with Traci when Holly emerges from the bathroom in only a towel with her hair pinned up.

Gail watches as Holly sits at the foot of the bed and applies her lotion and put her underwear on.

Holly looks back and smirks at Gail when she catches her staring. Holly gets dressed in her form fitting jeans and a curve hugging teal v-neck t-shirt, with her black blazer and riding boots.

Gail doesn't know how Holly makes such a simple outfit look absolutely hot.

Gail was too busy staring at Holly to realize that Traci asked her a question.

Traci yells, "GAIL"

Gail jumps a little and growls, "Yeah, I'm here and now deaf, thank you."

Traci rolled her eyes and said, "I asked if you could go with Holly to the crime scene? This way she isn't alone, McNally is driving the cruiser from the station and can follow you guys back to the morgue so she can take you to the station."

Gail nodded and said, "Yeah. We will be there in a little. Txt me exactly where"

Traci gave a quick, "Thanks. Bye" and hung up.

Gail got out of bed and wrapped Holly in her arms, "I'm riding with you to the scene."

Holly nodded and said, "Well go get ready, I'm leaving in a few. I'll make us some coffee."

Gail nodded and let Holly go.

* * *

><p>Gail and Holly were out the door, coffee needs satisfied, and headed to the crime scene 10 minutes later.<p>

Holly parked and they both got out of the car. Clark who was waiting for Holly to arrive jogged up to her giving her her scene suit and boots. "Morning. Here's your suit and boots."

Holly smiled and said, "Thank you Clark." Holly bent over to unzip her boots and accidentally gave Clark a great view of her cleavage.

Gail watched Holly bend over and licked her lips. Gail heard Clark shift trying to hide his arousal. Gail quickly aimed her glare at him and stood in front of him, almost nose to nose. Clark caught Gail's eye and gulped. Gail snatched the suit and boots from his grasp and growled, "Leave."

Clark cleared his throat and quickly said, "I-I'm gggonna go a-and make sure the um.. cops, don't um.. don't contaminate the scene." Clark quickly ran off.

Gail rolled her eyes and turned back to Holly.

Holly just rolled her eyes and laughed. She held out her hand and Gail passed her her suit. Holly put the suit and boots on.

Holly gave Gail a kiss and went over to the bodies, while Gail looked for Traci.

Gail found Traci main road talking to McNally and one of the other cops on scene, "... And look to see if there is anything along this road that might give us a clue as to who this guy is. Tire marks, shoe prints, fresh gum, anything."

Andy nodded and the other cop began scanning the road for any clues.

Traci turned and greeted Gail. Gail watched McNally leave looked back to Traci, "Not that I'm complaining but isn't that supposed to be my job?"

Traci smiled and said, "I figured you would want to stay close to Holly. So I'm putting you on guard/traffic duty."

Gail groaned and said, "UGH. I have been reduced to a crossing guard!"

Traci grinned and said, "Hey crossing guards are important too!"

Gail just narrowed her eyes as Traci handed her the bright neon vest.

20 minutes later Gail had waved 26 cars past the crime scene and ushered 12 nosey pedestrians. Gail huffed and looked around, no one there good.

Thats when she heard Andy yell, "Hey!"

Gail turned around and saw someone standing next to Holly's car. Gail ran over to see what was going on. Just before she and Andy reached the person a black van with no plates came from nowhere with the side door open. The guy ran and jumped into the van. Gail and Andy chased after it but it was too quick. None of the cops could chase it down since it made its way onto a busy street and disappeared.

Andy radioed in, "We have a black van, no plates, suspect dressed in all black about 6'1. Be advised could be armed and dangerous, proceed with caution. Contact Division 15 if van and suspects are apprehended"

Gail and Andy walked back to the scene. Traci was on the phone and Holly was standing next to her car with a blank stare on her face.

When Gail saw Holly she ran over, "Babe. Hol, Holly." Holly looked up but said nothing, "Are you ok?"

Holly nodded and swallowed, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Gail pulled her into a hug and asked, "Did they mess with your car?"

Holly swallowed and with gloved hands showed Gail what was left on her seat.

Holly held up a dark red, almost black, rose. Gail looked at the rose and back at Holly, "Creepy secret admirer?"

Holly shook her head and said, "There was a note with the bodies" Holly called Clark over with the bagged note, "'_Now there are three that lay under a tree. Maybe Traci or Holly will receive a dark red rose before this case is closed.'" _

Gail read the note and said, "I don't get the significance. What does a dark red rose mean?"

Holly took a breath and said, "Its the flower of death. Technically its the black red rose it signifies death and farewell."

Gail didn't know what to say she just swallowed and called Traci over.

When Traci came Gail showed her the note and then showed her the rose that the suspect left in Holly's car. Gail was scared, she had seen and been through a lot but nothing like this.

Gail turned to Traci and said, "I want someone with her at all times, even in the morgue, and I want a detail outside her apartment"

Holly tried to reason with Gail, "Gail, sweetheart, that isn't necessary."

Gail turned and looked at Holly, "Isn't necessary!? Holly someone just left you a rose of death! Like hell a detail isn't necessary." Gail dropped her forehead onto Holly's and whispered so only Holly could hear, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Holly took a deep breath and said, "Ok."

Traci looked at Gail and nodded, "I will call Best and tell him what's going on."

Gail nodded and turned back to Holly, "Promise you won't leave the morgue without either me,Traci,Steve, or someone from 15"

Holly nodded and promised, "I promise Gail"

Traci nodded and said, "Best okayed everything"

Gail and Holly both nodded. Holly turned to Clark and said, "Pack everything up, I'm done here" Clark nodded and walked over to Holly. Holly took off her suit and boots and gave them to Clark along with the note and the now bagged 'black rose'.

Gail got into the passenger seat while Holly gave Clark the rest of his instructions. When Holly got into the car she took a deep breath and headed towards the morgue.

Andy was in a cruiser following Holly. When they arrived at the morgue they had to park in the outside parking lot since they were later than normal. Gail walked Holly down to the morgue, where new Rookie Duncan Moore was waiting.

Gail waited for Holly to get settled before she went to talk with Duncan and the morgue security guard. She gave them specific instructions, "No one is allowed to see Holly without showing ID, Holly isn't to go anywhere alone, there are to be no packages delivered without being checked first. Got it."

Both nodded. Gail turned to Duncan and said, "When Holly leaves you are to go with her to her car. No exceptions. Anything happens to her I will castrate you. Got it " Duncan's eyes widened but he nodded.

Gail left a scared Duncan and went to Holly. Clark had just finished unloading the two new bodies, Allie Knoe, 24 and Sara Lock, 31.

Gail walked over to Holly. Holly took off her gloves and gave Gail a tight hug, "Be safe ok."

Gail smiled and said, "Always. You too. I'm probably going to be at the station late, please call or me when you are leaving. And if you are staying here let me know. Anything doesn't feel right I'm here, 5 minutes tops."

Holly smiled and said, "I know." Gail pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you"

Gail kissed Holly once more and said, "I love you too."

Gail caught Clark staring at them and said, "Don't you have something to test?"

Clark blushed and said, "Sorry." He quickly ran out of the room.

Gail growled and said, "I really don't like him"

Holly just laughed and dropped one final kiss on Gail's lips. "I will call you soon. The lab work should be coming in from yesterday, and we already sent samples from the two victims today."

Gail nodded and stroked Holly's cheek, and left.

* * *

><p>Gail went to the cruiser where Andy had been waiting and got in. Andy turned to her and asked, "Everything sorted?"<p>

Gail nodded, "Duncan is with her for the rest of the day. He has specific instructions."

Andy nodded and said, "Well then lets get to the station and figure this out."

Gail just nodded and looked out the window.

As they drove away from the morgue something in Gail stomach knotted. Gail figured she was just scared and nervous, and let it go.

* * *

><p>The two suspects from earlier parked the van in an alley behind a movie theater and got out.<p>

They made sure to wipe the van down before leaving it with the keys inside. They kept their heads and faces down and entered the theater. Once inside they took off the black sweatshirts and jeans they were wearing and stuffed them into garbage bags. They then changed into blue jeans, white button downs, and blazers.

They checked to make sure the coast was clear and exited the supply area of the theater. Before they left they checked their pockets making sure they still had their movie tickets. They looked at each other and grinned.

One opened a trashcan, grabbed a almost empty bag of popcorn, and placed their bagged clothes into the garbage. They then exited the theater.

The one who had the popcorn made sure to throw it out outside and got into the passenger side of a parked car, sitting outside the theater. The two drove off smirking knowing that their final plan against the Peck siblings was now in motion.

* * *

><p>AN: so here is ch.5 hope y'all enjoyed. I have the next chapter written I just need to proofread and edit,so it should be updated soon. This week is crazy so I can't say when ch.7 is going to be done. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

TW: minor mention of kidnapping and hinting at abuse.

* * *

><p>Gail and Andy made it back to the station and walked over to Traci. Traci was looking at the white boards with all the victims.<p>

Andy and Gail both sat on the desks next Traci. Neither made a sound until Traci said, "This isn't adding up"

Gail looked at Traci and asked, "What do you mean?"

Traci sighed and sat in the chair that was behind her, "Each of the victims were dating someone who went to school with both you and Steve. The killings take place around the same time, the injuries, are similar but still varying slightly, and they are all left in the woods near the High school to be found. Instead of going after their boyfriend they went after their significant other. I don't think this is about the girls, I think this is about their boyfriends. I think there are two killers not one. And I think you and Steve are the intended targets."

Andy and Gail thought over Traci's theory. Andy asked, "Ok, but why kill them? How does that help with their revenge or whatever?"

Traci sighed and shook her head, "I'm not 100% sure."

Gail then asked, "Then how do me and Steve play into this? I mean I haven't had any contact with any of those guys in over almost 8 years, Steve even longer."

Traci sighed again and shook her head, "I don't know."

They were all looking at the board and thinking when Traci's office phone rang. Gail and Traci looked at each other wondering if it was going to be another message from the killer.

Traci took a breath and answered the phone, "Nash." Traci breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Holly. What's up?.. Uh huh, is it common? Alright, thanks. I can pick the files up at lunch time? I'll call you when I am on my way. Thanks again. Bye"

Traci hung up, " That was Holly, she said the poison was Atropa belladonna. Its a poisonous plant. According to Holly our killers blended the berry and the root together and forced the victims to drink it. Due to the high dose they would have been dead within a few hours to maybe a day. According to Holly some of the symptoms are: dryness of the mouth, trouble speaking and swallowing, hallucinations, coma, and convulsions. That would help to explain the significant bruising on their wrists."

Gail nodded, "So, they were knocked out with Chloroform, abducted, had their wrists bound, were beaten and poisoned, and dumped by a high school for us to find. This is a seriously sick fuck."

Traci nodded. Andy asked, "Did we find the connection with Allie and Samantha?"

Traci nodded and said, "Yeah, they were dating the Ash bothers, Peter and Tyler."

Gail sighs and puts her head in her hands, "I used to tutor Peter in language, Mom made me, and Tyler was on the soccer team with Steve."

"Someone said my name?" Steve called as he entered the area.

Gail nodded, "Tyler and Peter were our latest victims boyfriends."

Steve sighed, "I just finished talking with both Leo, Hunter, Nate, and Oliver. They all said that they had received invites saying they were going to be honored at this years concert and that a large portion of the donations would be going to the soccer team. That's why they were all bringing their girlfriends to the concert. But according to the school they never sent anything like that. Hunter gave me a copy of the invite"

Steve took the invite from the evidence bag in his coat pocket and placed it on the desk. The invite was black with light blue and sliver writing. The invite said, '_Congratulations! You are being honored for your past achievements. Please attend the TRHS concert this month and receive your award. Please only one guest_.'

Andy then chimed in, "So someone sends these guys invites saying they are receiving a special award. They are to bring their significant other to the concert to receive the award. Does that mean that every single soccer player that played with you is going to be targeted?"

Steve shook his head, "Apparently Leo called some of our old soccer buddies asking if they got the invite, they all said no."

Andy nodded and asked, "Then what was special about you, Leo, Hunter, Nate, Oliver, Peter, and Tyler?"

Gail then stood up and grabbed a pen. She opened the draw and took out a piece of paper, "Alright lets see if we can find the pattern. Hunter, Oliver, and Tyler were all on the soccer team with you, Steve. What else did you have in common?"

Steve shook his head, "Ummm... we had gym class together... and we were all on the Soccer board."

Andy looked at Steve and asked, "Soccer board?"

Steve smirked, "We were assholes. We made a board for the soccer team. If you wanted to play you had to pass our tests. Dumb stuff, run 10 miles, 200 pushups, 1,000 sit-ups. We knew most of the guys couldn't do it. Most of them we added to the team, only a few still got cut."

Traci shook her head and said, "Boys... Did any of the kids that got cut get angry?"

Steve thought back, "Not really, only one."

Gail then asked, "Ok, who?"

Steve sighed and said, "ummm.. ugh.. Ad.. Aar.. Austin! um.. Austin Hyrs. Yeah, kid got pissed."

Gail typed the name into the computer, "Austin Hyrs, 31. Graduate of TRHS, Went to Brown University studied.. Botany. Mother and Father died in a car accident. Has two younger brothers- Jeremy and Clark."

Gail's phone vibrated it was a txt from Holly, "Duncan and I are getting lunch from the Deli. I'll get you a sandwich for later. Love you"

Gail replied with a quick, "K, thanks. Love you too"

Gail turned her attention back to the computer screen and stared at both names, she couldn't place it, something felt wrong. When she was about to tell Traci her phone rang.

She looked down at the caller ID and smiled, _Holly_, "Hey babe."

"_Your cop had one too many interruptions, too bad he couldn't stop her abduction. Can you uncover the whereabouts of your missing lover?" _

The recording spoke over and over again. Traci quickly took the phone from Gail's hand and put it on speaker. Traci's eyes went wide as they heard the message. Gail's breathing was becoming erratic. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gail grabbed the office phone and called Holly's cell phone, but it just went to voice mail, she tried the morgue and got no answer.

Gail stood so quickly she tipped the chair backwards sending it slamming to the floor. Gail ran out of the station and made it to the cruiser. She was shaking and crying and trying to open the door.

Gail's tears where clouding her vision, "Come on! Come on! FUCK! Come on!"

Steve ran up to her and grabbed the keys from her hand. Gail rounded on him and said, "NO! What are you doing!? I Need to get to Holly!"

Steve unlocked the door and said, "I know. We all are but you can't drive, get in"

Gail wasted no time arguing and got into the passenger side.

Steve peeled out of the parking lot sirens blaring. They made it to the morgue in 3 minutes flat.

Gail jumped out of the car before it was fully parked. Gail ran towards the morgue entrance and called over her shoulder to Andy and Traci, "Check the parking lot!"

Gail and Steve ran into the morgue and yelled, "Holly! HOLLY!"

Gail ran down to her office looking for her.

Steve went to talk with the security guard, only to find him knocked out. He checked his pulse, alive.

Gail bust through the door, Clark jumped and looked up. Gail stalked up to him and grabbed him by his lab coat, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Clark stuttered, "S-s-she went t-t-to lunch w-w-with that cop"

Gail let him go and said, "Stay here! Don't fucking move!"

Gail turned and walked back to Steve, "She wasn't there.. Shit." Gail bent over trying to control her breathing.

Steve rubbed her back and said, "Breathe we are going to get her back."

Gail swallowed the tears and dragged Steve back outside at the parking lot. When she got there she saw Traci talking with Duncan.

Gail ran up to him shoved him and yelled in his face, "You had one job. One FUCKING job! Protect her! You couldn't even do that right!"

Duncan tried to apologize, "I-I-I We were go to get lunch. We were walking to her car. I-I I got a txt, I looked down for a second I swear! Then some van is speeding and a guy opens the side door and hits me in the head. I swear I told Dr. Stewart to run. Everything was getting fuzzy. Next thing I know I'm waking up with Detective Nash over me. I never meant for anything to happen, I swear!"

Gail was furious, "A txt message! My girlfriend got kidnapped by deranged killers because you were to incompetent to check your surroundings. Because your fucking phone was more important than doing you job! If ANYTHING happens to her I am taking your badge and I will make your life a living hell and no step-father or God is going to be able to save you."

Gail started walking but she didn't know where she was going. Her brain wouldn't slow down long enough for her to get a proper thought. Gail couldn't breathe, she bent over and put her hands on her knees. She could hear someone coming behind her.

She tries to fight them but can't, but she doesn't stop until she hears her brothers voice telling her, "Hey, calm down it's me. It's ok. We will find her"

Steve is holding her arms and looking her in the eyes, "We will find her"

Gail just sobs and falls into Steve's arms. Gail doesn't care that she is crying in a parking lot where all can see.

Gail buries her face into Steve's neck. Steve places his hand behind her head cradling her. Gail is sobbing more fiercely and saying Holly's name, "H-H-HOLLY!"

Gail's knees falter and she collapses, Steve quickly grabs a hold of her. He places one arm around her back and the other under her knees and cradles her into his chest. Gail clutches at his coat and continues to cry.

Traci and Andy watch teary eyed as Steve carries a distraught Gail to the cruiser and sits in the passenger seat still holding his sister.

Traci, Andy, and Steve all share brief eye contact with each other. They need to find Holly alive or they are going to lose Gail too.

* * *

><p>Holly is waking up, her head hurts. She tries to move but she can't, her arms are bound together above her head, with metal chains and she is hanging from a hook. She looks around and see no windows, it is some kind of cellar. She tries calling for help but her voice cracks.<p>

She tries again, and again, and again, but no one comes.

She is about to close her eyes again when the cellar doors opened.

She looked up and weakly pleaded, "Please. Please let me go."

One of the two figures said, "I've been watching you for a while now. I can see why my brother has a crush on you."

The second figure took a step forward and said, "You know me and my brother here aren't bad people. We just never understood why we were always teased and picked on, bullied and pushed to the side like we didn't matter; like we were worthless. Then we realized it all started in High School with the Peck siblings and their torture. The Peck's and their friends just take and use whoever the can and they never feel bad; they get everything. You know what I mean? But you, you , you are the most important message we can send them. You make what we want clear... Revenge & Regret."

Holly started crying, "Who are you?"

The two figures looked at each other and said, "How rude of us. I am Jeremy Hyrs and this is my older brother Austin Hyrs."

Holly tried to move but the chains just rattled, "You won't get away with this. Gail and the entire division 15 will be looking for me."

Jeremy smirked and said, "I know. And we are going to give them quite a show." Before they left Jeremy reached into his pocket and grabbed a phone. He took a few pictures of Holly bound and hanging there. He smiled and said, "I'll send these later"

Holly just cried as Austin and Jeremy laughed and walked out of the cellar.

Holly let her tears fall and prayed to whatever God was out there, "Please let Gail find me. Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

ch.7

TW: mentions of torture and violence.

* * *

><p>Gail was semi catatonic after she was all cried out. Steve told Chris to drive Gail to her apartment and to stay with her.<p>

Traci talked with the morgue security and had them copy all of the security footage for the parking garage and took it with her back to the station.

Sargent Best called a meeting for all officers and detectives.

Everyone walked into the briefing room and chatted amongst themselves as they waited for Best to start.

Best cleared his throat, "For those of you who don't know Division 15 and 27's pathologist Holly Stewart has been abducted from the morgue parking lot."

Some gasped and some murmured, "What?"

Best raised his hand to silence everyone, "As of right now her location is unknown, we are reviewing the security footage and talking to all who might have seen anything. We have reason to believe that the ones of took Dr. Stewart also murdered, six other women. The suspects were driving a black utility van, find it." He took a breath and said, "Dr. Stewart is one of us; she is a part of this team, lets find her and bring her home. Stay safe out there, be smart, be alert. Dismissed."

The officers stood and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Traci, Steve, Dov, Chloe, and Andy all stayed behind to talk with Best.<p>

Best sat down and sighed, "How is Gail?"

Steve shook his head and quietly said, "Not good."

Best nodded and said, "I don't think I need to tell you but she needs to keep her distance on this. I can't have the DA saying something isn't admissible, or that there was a conflict of interest."

They all nodded, "Chris is at the apartment with her now. But you know she isn't going to be away long, she is going to want to be here to help get Holly back." said Traci.

Best nodded and said, "I know. But she is chained to a desk unless I give permission, understood?" Everyone nodded, "Good. What do we have so far?"

Traci sighed, "Not much. We know that whatever is going on has something to do with Gail and Steve and their high school pasts. All of the victims are the girlfriends with someone both Gail and Steve went to high school with. The bodies have been dumped within a walking distance of the high school where Steve and Gail attended. When talking to the victims boyfriends they all said they received an invitation to the Regional High School concert so they could receive awards. We believe that our killers are the ones sent the invitations. We also believe the killers want revenge for something, we are still working out the connections."

Best nodded and asked, "Alright do we have any idea who our killers might be?"

Steve shook his head, "We might have a lead, we were checking when we got called to the morgue about Holly."

Andy chimed in, "I think Gail was onto something. She said that the all of the victims boyfriends that knew Steve were on the same soccer team. She thought it was someone who they had hazed and didn't make the team. We never got a chance to ask Gail about her relationship with the boyfriends."

Best nodded but before he could say anything Steve got a call from Chris, "Hey, is she ok? what's wrong?"

Chris quickly said, "We are on our way to the station, Gail was looking through her High School year books and said she thinks she knows who our killers are."

Steve said, "Alright, be safe. And don't let her out of your sight. Come straight to the station."

Chris quickly said, "Ok" and hung up.

Steve looked at everyone and said, "Gail thinks she knows who the killers are"

* * *

><p>Holly is tired, so tired. She doesn't know how long she has been hanging there but her shoulders and wrists are aching.<p>

Holly's head is down when the cellar doors creak open. Austin enters with a lantern and a wooden chair while Justin holds something over his shoulder.

Holly looks up to see them both put their supplies on the ground.

Austin walks over to her and grabs her around the legs and lifts her off of the hook. Holly waits until her arms are off the hook and her feet are on the ground, ignoring the pain, she clasps her hands together making a tight fist and swings. She hits Austin square in the nose, she can hear the bones breaking under the impact of her hands and the chains that are still around her wrists.

Austin screams in pain and falls to the ground clutching his bloody nose.

Jeremy ignores Holly and goes to check on Austin.

Holly runs for the cellar door and scream out, "HELP!" but just as she is about to reach the top step Jeremy grabs the back of her shirt and yanks her down. Causing her to tumble backwards down the stairs.

Holly protects her head as she falls, her body taking the brunt of the impact. Holly groans when she hits the bottom.

Jeremy is waiting for Austin's orders. Austin finally gets up and walks over to Holly and Jeremy. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone.

Austin hands Jeremy the phone and says, "Record."

Jeremy does as he is told and shakily opens the camera. He gives Austin a slight nod letting him know he is recording.

Austin kicks Holly multiple times in the ribs with his boot. Holly screams in pain and curls into herself trying to protect her head and body.

Austin just walks to her other side and gets one good punch in on her ribs. Austin then picks Holly up and throws her into the chair and chains her to the chair legs. Before he undoes the chains on her hands he pulls a knife for the holster, that he has on his belt, he puts the tip to Holly's neck and says, "I am going to undo your hands. You aren't going to do anything stupid are you Doctor?" Austin presses the knife in a little harder nicking Holly's neck. Holly whimpers and carefully shakes her head. Austin holds the knife a few seconds longer and says, "Good. I would hate to have to kill you early"

Holly has tears streaming down her face.

Austin undoes Holly's chains only to re-chain her arms to the arm rests on the chair.

Austin watches the tear fall from Holly's eyes and shh's her, "Shhh.. no need for tears" Austin looks right at the camera and smirks before licking Holly's face, removing the tear.

Holly squeezes her eyes and tries to turn her head away. Austin grabs her chin and says, "Look at the camera, let Gail and Steve know this is their doing. That if they had just thought about others opposed to themselves, maybe people would still be alive."

Austin's grip tightened and Holly reluctantly opened her eyes, she blinked and stared at the camera. Holly hoped her message got to Gail, she knew she would be the only one to understand.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope people are still enjoying this story. Going to be rescuing Holly, not sure what is after that exactly. Any suggestions? Please review or PM me! I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Gail ran into the station and headed straight for the briefing room. "Hyrs. Jeremy and Austin"

They all looked at her confused, "Ok, what is the connection?"

Gail walked over to the computer and projected the screen. She pulled up both Jeremy and Austin Hyrs's information. "Jeremy was the first boy I rejected. Me, Jeremy, Leo, Nate, and Peter were all in the same English and homeroom class. I dated Leo, I was in the same History class as Nate and Jeremy, and I tutored Peter in Language. Steve, you Hunter, Oliver, and Tyler were all in gym class and in soccer together. You were a few grades above, you would have known Jeremy's brothers Austin and Danny."

Steve thought for a minute, "Ok. I remember Austin, but nothing about anyone named Danny."

Gail sighed, "Thats because he died."

Traci rubbed her face and said, "OK, I understand how they are connected to you two but what did you do that made them want revenge?"

Gail shook her head, "I don't know."

Everyone was quiet until Steve jumped up and went to the computer. He pulled up a newspaper article and asked, "Is this Danny?"

"_Teenage boy killed in accidental hit and run"_

Gail looked and said, "Yeah."

Steve stood in shock, "That's the kid. That was the kid who had a crush on you. He tried out for the team. He was always asking questions about you."

Gail stood wide eyed and asked, "What did you do?!"

Steve fell back into a chair, "Me, Hunter, Oliver, and Tyler convinced him to meet us at the park. We told him you would be there. We promised. And you were but mom made you go to that review session with Leo, Nate, and Peter. We told him, you would go out with him. He showed up, dressed in a suit. When he saw us laughing and turned and ran away. We laughed. We laughed, and went home."

Traci broke the silence that had engulfed the room, "So these brothers blame you both for their brothers accident. But why go after Holly? And why Holly and not me?"

Gail hadn't said anything, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Disgust that her brother tricked some poor kid and bullied him, or that him and his dumb ass friends were the reason Holly could die.

Best sighed and said, "That might be my doing."

Traci looked at him and asked, "What you you mean?"

Best opened a folder, "I had originally assigned you to stay with Holly. I even told the lab techs and security that you would be there. But you ended up interviewing one of the brothers. I swapped you for Duncan, I didn't alert security until the morning of. Everything was still cleared."

Traci blinked when she realized what it meant, by Best changing Holly's security detail he inadvertently saved Traci from being abducted as well.

Andy sighed and said, "But how did the killers know that Traci was supposed to be with Holly. Unless they work here or they have someone giving them information."

Best opened a file on the computer and said, "I had the same thought. But I had no idea what or who I was looking for. This is the list of all of the employees that work in the morgue and in the lab"

Best was scrolling when Chloe yelled, "Stop! Scroll up. There"

Everyone turned to the screen, "Clark Hyrs"

Dov said, "Isn't that Holly's assistant?"

Gail nodded.

Traci connected the pieces together, "So Jeremy and Austin's youngest brother works with Holly? That must be how they know exactly how to avoid the police presence when they dumped the bodies in the woods. And how they knew I was supposed to be with Holly. Their brother is their inside man."

Gail growled and stood up sending the chair to the ground.

Best blocked the door before Gail could storm out. Best sternly said, "No. I won't have you compromising this. You need to sit this one out. Epstein and Price bring Mr. Hyrs in for questioning. Diaz and McNally see if we have made any progress with forensics, maybe we can figure out where they are keeping Holly. "

The rookies all stood and quickly left the room.

Gail yelled and slammed her hands on the table, she swiped the few papers that were on the table off and onto the floor.

Steve watched as Gail, he opened his mouth to apologize, "I-I'm so..."

Gail cut him off, "NO! NO! You don't get to make yourself feel better right now Steven! Holly, she... she is God knows where! She is probably scared and hurt! And it's because you and your stupid jock friends thought it would fucking funny to watch some kid get his ass rejected! It's your fault! If something happens to Holly I will never forgive you."

Traci and Best watch as Gail lets her feelings out. Gail put her hands on the table and took a few calming breaths.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Gail's phone goes off, it was a txt message. Gail sees the unknown number and looks at Traci.

Traci asks, "What is it?"

Gail says, "a video from a unknown number".

Steve bottles his emotions and says, "Send it to the computer here. We can see it and try to get a trace from your phone."

Gail nods and sends the video. She pulls it up on the screen and they close the binds in the room just in case this isn't something they want the entire station seeing.

Gail loads the video and clicks play.

They all watch Holly is kicked and then punched, roughly picked up and chained to a chair. Gail is crying, Traci has her hands covering her mouth hating to see a friend going through this, and Steve- Steve is watching in horror knowing that it was his actions that caused this to happen.

Gail yells, "No!" as the knife is held to Holly's throat.

Gail growls as Austin licks Holly and swallows in an attempt to keep the contents of her stomach from making an appearance. Steve averts his eyes, praying that Austin doesn't go any further.

The last image is of Holly tied to the chair looking at the camera.

Best is sick, just as he goes to turn the video off Traci says, "Stop, wait. Look"

Traci is pointing at Holly's hand. They are all trying to figure out what Holly is saying. Traci gets up and slows the end of the video down. Traci smiles and said, "Sign Language. Holly is signing what she sees."

Gail laughs and whispers, "Good job nerd. I'm promise I am going to find you, I swear."

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter is almost done should be posed soonish... :) hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

(Some of the info is made up. I really don't know anything about Canada's history. If anyone can correct me please let me know! I have no serious medical knowledge either, so if anyone wants to help with that, I am all for it!)

* * *

><p>Gail grabs a piece of paper and re-watches the end of the video but focuses her attention on Holly's hands. She is finger spelling.<p>

C-E-L-L-A-R, T-R-E-E-S, M-E-T-A-L, O-L-D.

When Gail gets the words written, Traci enters them into a search. "Alright so we are looking for a cellar, possibly in the woods or surrounded by trees, that is metal, and old. 50 cellars. Shit we need to narrow it down."

Andy offers, "The high school. Maybe its close to the high school, that's how they are able to dump the bodies so quickly."

Traci nods, "20. Alright. Let's say what 25 miles from the High School? 10. There are still too many options."

They are all silent. Gail looks up and says, "Old bomb cellars. Not personal cellars."

Traci entered the criteria and the search came up with 3. "Good. Two of these are near each other. The third says it was sealed off due to residents complaints that kids were hiding in them. The other two are on the schools property and haven't been sealed off."

Steve nods, "TRHS used to show us the cellars. They say they were made as a precaution during World War II, to protect kids and teachers from bomb threats. They would do drills and stuff. After the war they kept the cellars to show people 'real history'. I think they stopped the tours about 3 or 4 years ago when a student was injured."

Traci nodded, "It would be the perfect location. Close to their dumping grounds, they would know the area, it's secluded, probably almost sound proof."

Chloe and Dov re-entered the room.

Dov nodded his head, "Clark fessed up. He told his brothers about Holly, how she turned him down, and then started dating Gail. Told them that it was the same Gail from their High School. It was Clark who blamed Gail for Danny's death. Clark convinced Austin and Jeremy that the only way to avenge Danny would be to take away someone who meant a lot to those jocks. Clark convinced them to go after Holly and Traci to get back at Gail for standing Danny up. He thought that Traci would be protecting Holly that day, making it easy for them to kidnap both of them, but when Duncan showed up they could only take Holly."

Dov showed Clark's phone, "He sent txt messages to his brothers about the crime scene. He would check for DNA evidence that would incriminate Jeremy or Austin and destroy it before Holly got to the scene."

Chloe then chimed in, "They used the morgue and lab phones to call Detective Peck and Gail, with a voice alternator. That's how they were able to get their numbers"

Best took out his phone and said, "Good work. Suit up, report back in 5. We move in as a team."

Everyone in the room nodded and quickly stood. Best called out, "Gail. As a team. I shouldn't even let you in on this but I know this is hitting close to home. We can't mess this up. Got it." Gail nodded. "Alright, suit up, vests and everything."

Gail left quickly and went to the changing room to quickly get changed and suited. She was bringing Holly home.

Best was on the phone with the SWAT team by the time the door closed.

* * *

><p>Traci, Gail, Steve, Andy, Chris, Dov, and Chloe were all wearing their kevlar vests and sitting in the briefing room waiting. Best was talking with the lead officers for the SWAT team. Half of them were going to one cellar and the other half would be going to the other. They wanted it to be clean, everyone alive. Best made it clear, "They shouldn't know we are coming, this should be a surprise."<p>

Gail's leg was bouncing up and down and she was biting her nails. She was nervous, scared, and just wanted Holly back.

Traci rubbed her leg and gave her a soft smile, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

Best split up the teams, "Peck [Steve] , Chloe, Dov, and Chris, with Team 1. Peck [Gail] Andy, and Traci, with Team 2. These are our targets: Austin and Jeremy Hyrs. Only use force if absolutely necessary. Dr. Holly Stewart, we bring her home. Lets move."

Everyone quickly got into their designated vans and headed to the locations.

The SWAT team was silent and calm. They each tested their radios and night vision goggles. They lent a pair to both Traci, Gail, and Andy. When they arrived at the cellar the leader gave the motion for everyone to get out of the van and to take the safety off of their weapons. The leader quickly and as swiftly as possibly opened the cellar doors. "POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Gail, Traci, and Andy were in the back of the SWAT team, but they could hear through the radios that the cellar Team 1 went to was empty. That meant that Holly had to be here, she had to.

The SWAT leader motioned everyone in.

Traci entered first, she saw someone hanging and a body on the ground unmoving. She saw the chair that was in the video and a pile of vomit and blood next to it. Traci prayed that Holly was still alive.

Two SWAT members and Andy ran over to the body on the ground and two others went to body that was hanging.

Traci tried to hold Gail back, but when Gail saw that it was Holly who was hanging on the hooks she broke free of Traci's hold and ran forward.

Holly was bruised and bloody. She wasn't moving and her head was hanging down.

Gail held her breath while the SWAT team moved her to get her off the hooks, Holly lifted her head slightly and groaned.

When they set her on solid ground the two men were needed to help hold her up.

Holly slightly lifted her head and made eye contact with Gail. Her pupils were blown open and she was having a hard time speaking and swallowing.

Holly got out a mumbled and strained, "G-G..l"

Before Gail could react and step forward, Holly's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. The two SWAT members caught her before she hit the ground and gently lowered her the rest of the way down placing her on her side as she began to convulse.

Gail yelled, "HOLLY!" and ran forwards, skidding on her knees. She was crying while she waited for convulsions to stop.

Traci radioed the incident, "We need a ambulance NOW in cellar number 2 and to call the another coroner. Austin Hyrs is DOA"

Traci was bitting her nails during the few minutes it took for Holly's convulsions to stop and for the ambulance to arrive. She watched as Gail collected an unconscious Holly into her arms and cried into her lovers hair.

Gail as sitting on the floor holding Holly, crying and begging her to wake up, "Please. P-Please I need you. You need to w-wake up. I need you to wake up. Don't leave me. I love you so much. So much. I need to ask you to marry me and to have little nerds with me. Please, please wake up."

The paramedics arrived and took Holly from Gail and placed her on the stretcher. They attached leads to monitor her heart, pulse, and blood pressure. They also inserted an IV to help rehydrate her.

They exited the cellar when Gail was stopped by Traci, "How is she?"

Gail looked at the paramedics loading Holly into the ambulance, "I don't know, not good. They hurt her Traci. How could someone hurt Holly?"

Traci pulled Gail into a hug and said, "I don't know but Holly is a fighter, she is strong."

Before Gail could respond the paramedic in the back working on Holly yelled, "She's crashing!"

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the little cliffhanger, need y'all coming back! :) next chapter should hopefully be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The paramedics grabbed the paddles and were waiting for them to charge, "Charing 200! Clear! Nothing... Again charging 250! Clear! Come on!"

Traci and Andy were both holding Gail up and back, to allow the paramedics to do their jobs.

Gail was screaming, "NO! HOLLY! HOLLY! Let me GO! No, let go of me!" but Traci and Andy held tight.

The paramedics were almost ready to call it when when they got a sinus rhythm, "Charge 350! Clear! Alright we got her! Lets move!"

Traci, Andy, and Gail all to a collective sigh of relief. Gail didn't get the chance to climb into the back of the ambulance before it sped off to Toronto General.

Gail was still crying but was now at least standing on her own. Traci sighed and said, "I need to stay here to begin working on scene, and putting efforts into finding Jeremy. McNally take Gail to the hospital and wait with her. Let me know when you hear anything about Holly."

Andy nodded and led Gail over to the cruiser, "Come on Gail, lets get to the hospital"

Gail numbly followed, there were too many thoughts racing around in her mind, _Holly died. For a moment in time Holly was dead. Oh My God! I- I can't.. I couldn't.. What would I do? I would have to tell her parents and family. OH SHIT! I never called them to let them know what was going on. Besides the fact that I haven't officially met Holly's parents or family. I need to at least tell them what is going on. How? Maybe I can ask Traci for help." _

Gail was so wrapped up in her own head that she didn't even realize that they arrived at the hospital and were sitting in the parked cruiser.

Andy was worried about Gail, "Gail.. hey Gail.. you ok?"

Gail blinked back her tears and snippily replied, "Yeah, I'm great. My girlfriend might be dying, there is a psychotic freak on the loose. Oh and I have to tell Holly parents what is going on. So yeah McNally I am ok, I am fan-fucking-tasitic"

Gail angrily exits the car and walks into the Emergency Room entrance to see if she can find Holly.

Andy sighs and takes a deep breath knowing that Gail didn't mean what she said, that she is just scared and stressed. Andy exits the car and goes after Gail.

Gail and Andy are lead to the ICU waiting room. Holly coded once more when she arrived in the ER but was stabilized. The doctors were working on keeping her stable and intubating her. Holly is suffering from shallow breath, most likely do to the punctured lung, and internal bleeding. She is going to need surgery to repair that but before they can they need to figure out what drug Holly was given so they could administer the antidote.

A nurse comes into the waiting room with a form for Gail to fill out since Gail is Holly's emergency contact.

Gail is filling out the paperwork when she realizes that she doesn't know much of anything about Holly's past. If she is broken bones before?, is she allergic to any medicines?, has she had previous surgeries?

Gail sighed and filled out the forms as best she could. One of Holly's doctors exited and asked to speak with Gail.

The doctor extended his hand to Gail, "Officer Peck, Dr. Henry Bishop. I am the ER doctor that worked on . It has been brought to my attention that she might have been poisoned or drugged, is there by any chance you know what she was poisoned with? It could really speed up her recovery, if we know what to administer."

Gail nodded and took out her note pad, "The other victims were poisoned with a plant, Atropa Belladonna and chloroform was used to knock them out. "

The doctor nodded and said, "Thank you. I will administer the antidote right away. Until her vitals stabilize we aren't going to be able to do surgery to repair the lung or internal bleeding. We are going to be monitoring her very closely. If there is a complication we are going to do emergency surgery."

Gail swallowed and asked, "I-If she needs the emergency surgery will she be ok?"

Dr. Bishop ran a hand through his thinning brown hair, "I will be honest, in the state that she is in currently, surgery is extremely risky."

Gail nodded and asked, "Can I- um, Can I see her?"

Dr. Bishop nodded, "I am going to get one of the nurses to administer the antidote. When she is finished I will tell her to come retrieve you from here. It's going to be a long and tough night, the next 24-48 hours are going to be crucial. If you think there is someone she might want around I would suggest calling them."

Gail nodded and gave a quiet, "Thanks" before sitting back down in the waiting room chairs next to Andy. Dr. Bishop nodded and left.

Gail leaned forward and rested her head in her hands and let out a sob.

Andy didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of; she pulled Gail into an embrace let her cry.

Gail's tears flowed freely and without shame, she didn't even care that it was McNally that was comforting her right now.

A few minutes later Gail had started to compose herself. She wiped her eyes and took calming breaths.

Gail took her phone from her pocket and noticed the time, _10:00PM _

Gail took another breath and dialed Holly's parents who lived in the outer part of Toronto. Three rings later and a woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

Gail swallowed and choked out a, "Hi. Mrs. Stewart. This is Gail Peck, I'm Holly's girlfriend."

The woman seemed happier, "Oh hello! We have heard so much about you! Holly is always taking about how great you are!"

Gail smiled and softly said, "Thank you. I have heard a lot about the both of you as well. I um- I'm sorry to call so late but- um. Some- something happened."

Holly's mom called out, "Ivan!"

Gail waited a few seconds and heard someone else enter. Holly's mom quickly got back on the phone, "Gail you are on speaker. What happened? Is Holly ok? Was she hurt?"

Ivan pulled his wife, Elizabeth, into a hug and said, "Let the girl answer."

Gail was forcing back the tears, "Yeah, she- she got hurt. We are working a case here, and someone took her. We, um, we just got her back and she is at Toronto General. They are waiting for her to stabilize before they take her to surgery. I wanted to let you know what was going on."

Gail could hear Elizabeth crying and saying, "Oh Holly. Not Holly, my baby."

Gail sniffled and waited. Ivan was the one who spoke, "Gail, we are going to get in contact with Holly's siblings and get down there as quickly as possible. But please keep us posted."

Gail nodded and replied, "Of course."

Ivan's voice cracked, "Thank you, for letting us know. Tell Holly we love her and will see her soon. And Gail, please don't leave her. I know you are busy with the case, but please..."

Gail cut him off and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with her."

Ivan swallowed and choked out a, "Thank you again. We will see you soon. Good night."

Gail said, "Good night." and hung up.

Gail slipped her phone back into her pocket and leaned back. Not a minute later a nurse called out, "Gail Peck?"

Gail stood and began walking towards the nurse but stopped short, "Andy can you call Traci and let her know what is going on?"

Andy nodded and said, "Of course."

The nurse was about to show Gail to Holly's room when Gail turned around again and said, "McNally... Thanks" before following the nurse down the hall.

Andy whispered to herself, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The nurse showed Gail to Holly's room and told her to push the nurses button if she needs anything or if she thinks something is wrong.<p>

Gail nodded and said, "thanks."

Gail pushed open the door and almost crumpled to the floor. Holly had so many machines and tubes and wires. She had a tube down her throat helping her to breathe and a tube which seemed to be draining any blood that was collecting.

Gail walked over to Holly's bed and pulled a chair right next to Holly's bed. Gail gently kissed Holly on the forehead and said, "I'm here baby. I'm right here."

Gail sat down and gently took Holly's hand in hers. Gail sat there for a few minutes in silence just listening to the steady beep from the machines.

Gail felt a tear run down her cheek and wiped it away. Gail lifted Holly's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Holly I love you so much. You need to get better, ok? I need you to get better, so does your family and your friends. I need you. I know you are tired, but I need you to fight just a little longer. And I will be here, no matter what, ok. So don't even worry that gorgeous head of yours about being alone; cause if it is up to me I will be with you all the time, everyday. So please, fight, ok. Just a little longer. Please."

Gail fell asleep with her hand intertwined with Holly's listening to the steady beeps of the machines surrounding her, waiting for Holly to wake up.

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Again just want to make it very clear that I know NOTHING about the medical field so I am completely using google and my imaginationwhat I have learned from Grey's Anatomy...

Next chapter is being written, going to introduce Holly's parents soon, and begin to wrap this story up. :) please Review, they make my day! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Andy was still sitting in the waiting room when Traci and Steve walked in.

Andy looked up and said, "Hey I was just about to call and update you. What are you doing here?"

Traci sighed, "We need to wait for the scene to be processed. It seems that Jeremy is on the run. We are tracking his bank accounts and credit card usage but as of right now we have nothing."

Andy nodded, "Gail isn't going to be happy."

Steve nodded, "I know. I am going to have uniforms with her and Holly until we catch Jeremy, just in case he tries to come and finish what he started."

Andy nods and everyone goes silent.

Traci finally asks, "So... is she ok? Where is Gail?"

Andy nodded and leaned back in her chair, "Holly is... she is stable-ish. She coded again when they arrived at the ER. They are waiting for all of her vitals to be good before they take her into surgery to repair her lung and the internal bleeding. They administered the antidote, so hopefully it will start working soon. Most of her other injuries aren't too bad, cuts and bruises."

Steve rubbed his face and said, "This is my fault. Gail is pissed now, but if anything happens to Holly... if she dies, Gail is going to hate me; she would never forgive me."

Traci rubbed his back and said, "Hey, this isn't your fault. It's the Hyrs siblings, they are the ones who put Holly in that hospital bed. Not you"

Steve sat in one of the chairs and said, "Oh really? you want to tell that to Gail, to Holly and her family? If it wasn't for me and the other guys setting that kid up none of this would have happened."

Andy sighed and said, "Look, do you have a part in this yes- that doesn't mean it is your fault. Something could have happened to anyone of us, at anytime because of any case. Not to mention what happened was over a decade ago, you were a dumb teenage boy. Most boys at that age aren't making the brightest decisions. Gail is going to need you; and you and I both know she isn't going to admit it but she is defiantly going to need you."

Traci smiled at Andy and then looked to Steve, "She is right you know."

Steve just nodded and said, "I know. I just, I feel awful."

Traci nodded.

* * *

><p>The three of them had been sitting and waiting for an update for about 4 hours when they see Gail come around the corner and head towards them.<p>

Traci stands and pulls Gail into a tight hug. Gail slumps against Traci a little and lets out a sigh.

When they pull apart Steve stands and waits to see what Gail wants to do. Rolling her eyes Gail gives Steve a hug.

Steve breathes a breath of relief, "I am so so so sorry."

Gail whispered, "I know. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Steve pulls back and looks into Gail's tired eyes and nods his head. Gail nods back, letting each other know all has been forgiven.

They all sit in the hard chairs when Andy asks, "So.. what is going on? Any change?"

Gail nodded and gave a little smile, "Yeah. When they checked on her about 2 hours ago she was able to breathe on her own. So they took the tube out. They think the antidote is working. She should be good by morning, then they can do the surgery and repair the damage to her lungs and make sure all the internal bleeding it taken care of. They said if she keeps progressing the way she has been she should be awake by tomorrow afternoon, maybe sooner."

They all smile and say, "That's great Gail. I Told you, Holly is tough."

Gail smiles and nods her head, "Did we find Jeremy?"

Steve shakes his head, "No. We are monitoring his bank account, credit cards, and phones. We have a APB out on him. He tries to run we will know."

Gail nodded, "Do you think he will try and come here to.. you know kill her?"

Traci shrugged her shoulders and said, "We don't know, but we aren't taking any chances with your or Holly's safety. There will be uniforms posted outside of her door until he is caught. Best already approved everything."

Gail nodded and said, "thanks". She just wants to hold Holly and protect her from Jeremy, she wants this whole ordeal to be finished.

* * *

><p>Andy decides to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before she makes her way to the station bright and early the next morning.<p>

Traci went to talk with the hospital security so they know the officers are going to be there and to give them a picture of Jeremy, just in case he tries to show up here.

Steve decided to stay with Gail. They sat in silence until Steve's phone rang. Steve looked at the caller ID and groaned.

Gail looked at him and asked, "Superintendent Peck?"

Steve pouted and nodded before answering the phone, "Hello mother."

Elaine skipped the greetings and got straight to the point, "Where are you and Gail? Why is there an active murder investigation and man hunt happening and neither one of you are at the station or in the field?"

Steve stood and walked away so Gail wouldn't hear, "Holly is in the hospital still. I am waiting with Gail until we find out if she is ok. The station is handling the man hunt, if something comes up I will know and I will take it from there; but until then Gail needs me."

Elaine sighed and said, "You are codling her. She is never going to advance if you keep holding her hand through everything"

Steve paused for a second before answering, "You know, maybe I am as you say 'codling her' but right now she needs me. Probably more than ever. The woman that she is in love with is laying in a hospital bed waiting for surgery. So yeah I am here holding her hand telling her everything is going to be ok, because in the off chance that it isn't I don't want her ever to feel or think that she is alone. Don't call. I'll call you. And yeah, Gail is fine by the way, since you asked."

Before Elaine could respond Steve hung up.

Steve walked back to Gail and sat down. Gail looked at him and asked, "everything ok?"

Steve just nodded and said, "Mom being mom."

Gail just nodded and pushed thoughts of her mother to the back of her mind, she needed to focus on Holly.

* * *

><p>It was 10:15AM and Gail and Steve were still in the waiting room, asleep now, but still there.<p>

Dr. Bishop gently tapped Gail on the shoulder trying to gently wake her up.

Gail woke and looked at . She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight stretching in the process.

The doctor smiled and said, "Morning Officer."

Gail swallowed and panically asked, "Is everything ok?"

At the sound of Gail's worried voice Steve stirred and opened his eyes, but remained silent.

Dr. Bishop smiled and said, "Everything is fine. The antidote worked. We were actually able to get her into surgery early this morning. Everything went well. She is back in her room resting. I just wanted to let you know that everything is on the up and up. She will be sore for a little, and she might become short of breath easily, but with time that will heal."

Gail smiled and said, "Thanks. Can I see her?"

Dr. Bishop smiled and nodded, "I can only allow one of you back there, unless it is immediate family. Sorry hospital policies."

Steve nodded and said, "That's ok, I should head home quickly before going to the station"

Gail nodded and gave Steve a hug, "Thanks for staying"

Steve squeezed Gail and said, "Oh, Holly I said to get well soon and please come back to work, the other pathologist is moody and smells weird..."

Gail smiled and nodded, appreciating Steve's attempt to calm her nerves. Gail followed the doctor back to Holly's room, as Steve turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Steve was about to start his car when Traci called, "Peck"<p>

Traci got right to the point, "Jeremy was just flagged trying to purchase a plane ticket to NYC"

Steve smiled and said, "Where."

Traci was walking and talking, "we were able to run the IP address, he is in a cafe."

Steve chuckled and said, "Guess he wasn't the brains of the operation"

Traci chuckled also and said, "Guess not. How's Gail? Holly?"

Steve smiled and said, "Good. Holly stabilized last night, enough for the doctors to be comfortable operating. She is in her room resting, Gail is up there with her."

Traci sighed and said, "Thank God. Hey I'll meet you are the station."

Steve nodded and said, "Be there in 15" before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Steve, Traci, and Andy were all there when the police charged into the fairly empty cafe, guns drawn, and arrested Jeremy Hyrs.<p>

Steve told the officer leading him to the car to keep him in a separate cell away from his brother Clark.

When Jeremy heard that Clark was at the station he tried to fight the officer restraining him, "What the fuck! Why is Clark there?! He has Nothing to do with this! NOTHING! I swear to GOD you better let him go!"

Steve walked up to him and said, "Holly Stewart had nothing to do with this, but as you know she was a casualty of this beef between you, me, and my sister. Seems your little brother is a casualty of our problem with you and your brother."

Steve looked at the officer and said, "Take him to the station and put him into a interrogation room. I'll be there shortly."

The officer nodded and placed Jeremy into the cruiser.

Traci smiled and said, "It's over."

Steve nodded and pulled her into a quick hug, "Yeah it is. Now just to put the final pieces together."

* * *

><p>Gail was holding Holly's hand when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw a petite woman with Holly's build and eyes.<p>

Gail stood and greeted the woman, "Hi, You must be Mrs. Stewart. I'm Gail. It's really nice to meet you."

The woman smile and said, "Sweetheart call be Liz, please. Same goes for my husband call him Ivan."

Gail nodded and said, "ok, Liz"

Liz smiled and walked over to Holly's bed, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Oh Holly."

Gail bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry."

Liz turned to Gail and said, "What for?"

Gail had tears streaming down her face and said, "If it wasn't for me she never would have been targeted. If she wasn't with me she would be ok. I am so sorry"

Liz sighed and smiled, "Oh Gail. I don't blame you, I blame the monster that hurt my Holly. But I don't blame you. And if Holly wasn't with you she wouldn't be happy. I have seen the changes in Holly since she started dating you. We may have never met before but I know my daughter, he voice is lighter, happier. From the pictures she sends she smiles more. And she always talks about you. She loves you, and this accident isn't going to change that. If Holly trusts you then I trust you. So please no more apologizing."

Gail smiles and wipes her tears away.

Liz and Gail sit and talk for a few minutes before there is another knock at the door. A tall, brown haired man was standing at the door.

Liz waved him in and said, "Ivan this is Gail. Gail his is my husband and Holly's dad Ivan."

Gail stood and extended her hand, "Hello Mr. Stewart."

Ivan chuckled and pulled Gail into a hug, "Ivan, call me Ivan."

Gail blushed and smiled. Liz smirked and said, "Told you dear."

Gail noticed the smirk and smiled, that's where Holly gets that smirk from.

Ivan and Liz sat with Gail and they chatted. Gail really liked Holly's parents, they were smart and funny just like Holly.

Ivan received a phone call from Holly's sister telling them she just landed at the airport.

Ivan and Liz stood and said, "We will be back with Holly's sister in a few hours. Thank you Gail. For staying with her."

Gail nodded and said, "There is no place else for me to be."

Ivan and Liz smiled, they gave Holly a kiss on the forehead and said, "We will be back soon sweetheart"

Ivan and Liz left leaving Gail and Holly alone.

Gail sat back in her chair next to Holly's bed and held her hand.

* * *

><p>She was playing Candy Crush on her phone when she felt Holly's fingers clench. Gail quickly stood up, forgetting about her game, and looked at Holly's face. Her eyes were moving and she was opening them little by little.<p>

Gail began rubbing Holly's cheek, "Hey, that's it baby. Just open your eyes. Thats it, Hol. Come on let me see those gorgeous eyes."

It took a few minutes but Holly finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few time and smiled. She shakily lifted her other hand and brought it to Gail's cheek wiping away a stray tear.

Gail didn't even realize she was crying, she laughed and smiled, "Hey."

Holly croaked out a dry, "Hey."

Gail couldn't resist anymore, she leaned down and gave Holly a kiss. Gail pulled back a few moments later and said, "I love you"

Holly smiled and mouthed, "I love you"

Gail pushed the nurses button and gave Holly another kiss.

When the nurse entered the room she found them in a loving lip lock. She smiled and cleared her throat, causing Gail to stand up and Holly to blush.

Gail smiled at the nurse, and gave Holly one last kiss, "I'm going to call your parents and the station, ok. I'll be right back."

Holly nodded and smiled.

Gail happily exited Holly's room, while the nurse checked Holly over, Gail called Traci, "She's awake. She's gonna be ok!"

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry this took so long! I will have the next chapter posted soon, PROMISE! :) Thanks for sticking with me! I'm not really sure where to go with this, so please send me prompts of stuff you might want in this story, otherwise this fic will be coming to a close soon.

To those who celebrate Happy Thanksgiving! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Steve entered the interrogation room and slapped the photos from the crime scenes down on the table.

Jeremy ignored them and growled at Steve, "Where is Clark? What did you do to him?"

Steve calmly pulled out his chair and sat down, "Why did you go after them? What made you do it? Why now?"

Jeremy slammed his cuffed hands down on the table and screamed, "Where the fuck is Clark?!"

Steve leaned back in his chair and said, "I'm not going to answer any of your questions until you answer some of mine. Now do you think we can compromise?"

Jeremy stared Steve down but when he realized that that wasn't getting him anywhere he sat back down in the chair.

Steve smirked and said, "Good. Now Why did you go after them?"

Jeremy leaned forward and said, "Because they were whores who were sleeping with the devil and his friends."

Steve kept his poker face but inside he was screaming. Steve calmly said, "Clark is being questioned."

Jeremy clenched his fists and said, "Why, it was all my idea. Clark want involved"

Steve shook his head and said, "Oh, I beg to differ. See I think it was Clark's idea that started all of this." Steve watched his face and saw his eye switch. "I think that something happened to make Clark bring up this idea. I think he was the driving force behind all of this, and unless you give me something to make me think otherwise you are going to be doing some serious serious time."

Jeremy clenched his teeth and pursed his lips together in frustration.

Steve stood up and said, "Well since you can't give me anything I think I am going to go charge Clark with conspiracy and accomplice to murder, abduction, tampering with evidence, and impeding an active investigation. And I will get the paper work started for you to be sent over to county pending your murder, assault and battery, abduction, and obstruction of justice charges. "

Steve reached for the door handle and opened the door. Steve left the room and a millisecond before the door closed he heard Jeremy yell out, "Wait"

Steve smirked and let the door close behind him, he waited until he heard Jeremy yelling for him to come back to reopen the door and reenter.

Jeremy shook and hung his head, "I'll tell you. But you gotta know that Clark isn't a bad kid. He just, he isn't all there sometimes."

Steve sat back down and placed a note pad and a pen on the table and said, "Write it down, everything. I want everything you can think of"

Jeremy sighed and started writing, this story was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Clark and Danny were surprisingly close considering their age difference; with Clark being almost 6 years younger. Clark talked to Danny about everything, from friends to the new science thing he learned.<p>

Clark told Danny about his first crush. She was a dark haired girl, with tan skin, gorgeous hazel eyes, a toned athletic body, a smile that could light up a pitch black room, and a laugh that could make your heart flutter.

Danny in turn told Clark about the major crush he had on the schools Ice Queen. She was tall, blonde, and had these chilling blue eyes, she was snarky, sarcastic, and didn't take crap from anyone.

Her name was Gail Peck. Her older brother, Steve Peck, played soccer with Danny. Steve was a junior while Danny was a sophomore. Danny had skipped a few grades and was now the youngest boy on the team. Danny really only tried out for the team to make himself seem cooler, so that then hopefully Gail would notice him.

Danny told Clark all about his crush, how he would do almost anything for her if she asked.

When Steve told Danny that Gail wanted to hang out, Danny was over the moon with excitement.

He asked Clark and Austin to help him pick a outfit that said 'I like you and I'm cool'. They decided to meet in the park that was only a 15 minute walk from where Danny lived. Danny wanted to make a good impression so he bought a bouquet of flower and a teddy bear. Danny smiled when he saw Gail's car in the parking lot, he thought she was really going to be there.

When Danny walked up to the swings, the location they agreed to meet at, he was startled to see Steve and his friends sitting on the swings laughing.

Danny walked up to them and asked, "W-where is Gail?"

Oliver was the one that spoke first, "Gail would never date someone like you loser."

Danny looked at Steve, who at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

Danny threw the flowers and the bear at their feet and walked off. He could hear Hunter, Oliver, and Tyler all laughing a making jokes. He could hear them get up and walk in the other direction, start a car, and drive off. Danny wiped the single tear that had fallen and started to walk home.

What he didn't know was that Clark had followed him that night. He went to see who this Gail person was. He wanted to see the person who made his brother swoon.

When he saw the prank that those jerks pulled he became furious. Clark swore that one day, he would make them feel the hurt that Danny was feeling. Clark walked over to the swing set and threw the flowers out and picked up the bear to do the same. But as he went to throw the bear away he looked at it and decided to keep it.

Clark watched as Danny grumbled to himself as he walked home. Clark stayed a feet behind him to not alert Danny of his presence.

It was getting dark, so Danny decided he should cross the street to the more lighted path. Danny was still grumbling about Steve and his friends and about Gail's relationships with their younger brothers; when he crossed the street. Danny was too wrapped up in his own mind to notice the car.

Clark watched as Danny crossed the street, not looking, not paying attention. Clark yelled Danny's name but it was useless, the car had already hit Danny.

Clark ran to where Danny was, he was yelling, "HELP! Please call 911! Please, help!"

Clark skidded on his knees and knelt over Danny. Clark tried to examine Danny, tried to find where he was bleeding, where his most significant injuries where, but Danny was groaning in pain. Danny was bleeding but Clark couldn't tell where. Danny was dying and he couldn't figure out a way to help him.

Clark was crying as he waited for the paramedics to arrive. Danny grasped his hand and squeezed. Clark looked down, Danny was trying to speak but could barely get the words out, "T-t-take.. c-c-are... o-o-of.. M-mm-oo-m... Do-n't ... l-llet... J-J-er ... o-r-r.. A-A-aust... kn-o-w"

Clark was screaming at Danny to stay awake, he watched as Danny closed his eyes never to open them again. When the paramedics and the police arrived Clark was sitting on the road rocking back and forth with one of Danny's hands in his left hand and the small teddy bear in his right.

Clark was taken to the police station and questioned, he knew that the police were going to rule this a accident; It was dark, Danny didn't look where he was going, the driver was going the speed limit, there was no one direct at fault.

Clark sat in the waiting room for his mother and brothers to arrive at the station to receive the news on Danny, and to pick him up. While Clark waited he thought about all Danny had told him, all about Gail and Steve, about Leo and Hunter, about Nate and Oliver, about Peter and Tyler. Clark thought _They are responsible and they are going to get away with it. They need to know what it is like to lose your best friend, to not get the girl, to be broken on the inside. _

Clark was lost without Danny. When he got to high school he decided to be home schooled until he went to college to study pathology. He thought about his plan for revenge everyday. Sometimes he would lay awake at night imagining the satisfaction that he would feel knowing that those bastards were hurting.

Clark decided not to tell Jeremy and Austin or his mother about what really happened to Danny, about why he was walking from the park that night.

It wasn't until Clark read the little paragraph about his mother in the obituary section of the paper, which was placed right next to Jerry Barber's, did Clark start to think about how exactly he should go about his revenge.

Clark knew he needed help, so he told his brothers. He knew it would take some convincing but the anger would fester and they would both eventually be on board.

Clark knew he was intelligent, he was at the top of his class, graduated with honors, and was accepted to be a resident at the Toronto morgue. He now had the knowledge and the job to get away with his plans.

On Clark's first day of work he saw the gorgeous Dr. Holly Stewart. She was just like his first crush. He was placed as her intern/assistant and he couldn't be happier. To make everything even better he found out that the morgue worked with Division 15; which put him in contact with both Gail and Steve.

Clark used his time working with Holly as both a learning experience and as a pawn. He knew the lab techs gossiped like school girls, and he always loved to listen. He found out Steve was dating fellow detective Traci Nash and he found out that Gail had a new mystery love interest. Clark just needed to wait until this mystery person came to light. Then each and ever one of those assholes would have someone worth taking.

Clark attempted to ask Holly out on a date but was interrupted by Gail. Gail walked in and smiled at Holly. Holly smiled back and grabbed her purse and coat and headed towards Gail. Holly basically forgot he existed the moment Gail stepped into the room.

Holly waved at Clark as Gail wrapped her arm around Holly's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Clark watched the two kiss as they waited for the elevator.

Clark's blood was boiling, the one woman he has a thing for and of course Gail Peck has already stolen her.

Clark calls his brothers and tells them to meet him at the old bomb shelter out in the woods by the old high school.

They all meet and Clark tells them his plan. Kidnap the significant others, kill them, and leave them for someone to find, dump them near the school and leave Steve and Gail clues. Leave messages and notes, make them all terrified, then take the two most important people from the Peck siblings; break them from the inside out.

Clark, Jeremy, and Austin all agreed Clark would help get rid of evidence against them, Jeremy would use his knowledge in computers to write and record the messages, since he wanted no part in physically harming anyone. Austin would use his size kidnap the woman and his love for botany to kill them, the beatings were just a outlet for his anger. Ever since he was young he had a temper, and when each of the women yelled at him it seemed to enrage him.

After the first killing it became easy, there were less nerves, more confident, had more precision.

Everything was going smoothly until it was time to take Holly and Traci.

They only got Holly and it was too risky to try and go after Traci. Clark accepted that Traci was for another time, and told them to give Holly their best. That Holly deserved everything she got for loving and being with someone like Gail.

Austin wasn't expecting Holly to fight back, to fight for her freedom, for her life; the others didn't.

Jeremy didn't expect to be there,to be forced to film his brother beating someone, to have to watch, to hear her cries and screams, and to then send it to a person who loved her.

Clark didn't expect Holly to be rescued, he never planned on them getting caught.

When Clark found out that the police had suspects he sent Jeremy and Austin a message telling them to get rid of Holly and to hide. But they got the message too late.

Austin forced Holly to eat the Atropa belladonna, and told Jeremy to run, to get out. Austin then sat on the floor and injected himself with penicillin, knowing he was allergic. Austin lost consciousness a few minutes later and was dead by the time the SWAT team arrived.

Jeremy knew he had a target on his back, he knew he wasn't going to get far so he went to a local cafe and bought a plane ticket to NYC knowing his credit card would be flagged and traced. So he ordered a coffee and waited. There was nothing left to fight for.

* * *

><p>Jeremy finished writing, he placed the pen back down on the table and pushed the note pad back towards Steve.<p>

Steve looked at him and said, "I will review this and I will see what kind of deal I can get you."

Jeremy looked up and asked, "Does it matter? I'm going to die in jail anyway."

Steve shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

Jeremy called out again and asked, "What now?"

Steve opened the door and looked at Jeremy, "I send you down to booking, order a psych evaluation on Clark to see if he is mentally fit for trial, then I go to the hospital to check on my sister and her girlfriend"

Jeremy looked down at his hands and said, "I am sorry, about Holly. I didn't think Austin would lose his temper like that. I knew he had anger issues but he never... I never thought he would, that he could.. I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head and said, "It's not me you need to apologize to; it is the woman you and your brother kidnapped, beat, and almost killed. She is the one you need to apologize to. That is if Gail doesn't kill you for what you did or let happen to Holly."

Jeremy paled. Steve pulled the door closed and called out to a uniform, "Get him into a cell and call to have him transferred. I don't want to see him again until the trial."

The uniform nodded and entered into the interrogation room.

Steve put the note pad into the case folder. He sat at his desk and sighed. Steve was about to call Traci when he saw her walk into the break room. Steve stood and went after her, "Hey."

Traci turned around still holding a mug and a pot of coffee, "Hey."

Steve sat down on the couch and asked, "How is Gail? Holly?"

Traci turned to him and smiled, "Gail called a few minutes ago, Holly woke up."

Steve smiled and said, "Really! Oh thank the Gods! Is she ok?"

Traci shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Gail only told me she was awake and she was going to be ok, she didn't mention anything else. Any way I couldn't really talk, I was talking with the SWAT team leader when she called."

Steve nodded and stood, "I think I'm going to go see her."

Traci nodded and said, "I will be over later tonight after I finish up here, Leo is sleeping over at a friends tonight."

Steve nodded and gave Traci a quick kiss, "I will see you later then."

Traci smiled and nodded, "Yeah, see you later. Give Gail and Holly a hug for me"

Steve nodded and left the break room. He got into his car and said one final prayer thanking whatever higher being there was for waking Holly up.

Steve started his car and headed over to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Working on chapter 13 now, should be up hopefully sometime this week.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Gail was sitting in the chair next to Holly's bed holding her hand. The doctors checkup seemed to have completely worn her out, so Holly was back and forth between awake and asleep.

Gail was thinking _I almost lost her. I don't think I would survive if anything happened to her. I should just do it, just ask her to marry me. There is no one else for me. Elaine already loves her. I should just do it. _

Gail was so lost in thought she didn't hear Steve knock on the door and enter. It wasn't until he gently placed his hand on her shoulder did she notice he was there, "Jesus Steve! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

Steve just smiled and said, "No Gail. I knocked, but you obviously didn't hear me."

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Steve pulled up another chair and sat across from Gail, "How is she doing?"

Gail rubbed her thumb across Holly's palm and said, "She is doing ok. The doctors said she is getting better, but they still need to watch for infection. So they are pumping her full of antibiotics to try and prevent anything. He said she is going to be sleepy for the next day or two cause of the anesthesia."

Steve nodded and said, "Good. So she is going to be ok?"

Gail nodded and said, "Yeah, as long as nothing pops up."

The room was silent except for the rhythmic beeping of Holly's monitors.

Gail looks at Steve and asks, "Did you catch them?"

Steve nods and says, "Yeah, we got them"

Gail nodded and said, "Good. I want them to fry for what they did to her. Did they say why?"

Steve was about to tell Gail about what Jeremy confessed but was interrupted when Holly's family entered the room.

Gail sighed and wished that Holly's family would have stayed away for another 15 minutes so Steve could tell her what Jeremy said, but she knows that Steve will tell her later since there is no way she is leaving Holly's side unless absolutely necessary.

Steve stood and extended his hand, "Hello Steve Peck, Gail's brother. You must be Holly's family."

Liz smiled and extended her hand, "Yes, I am Holly's mother Liz. This is my husband Ivan and my daughter Laura."

Both Ivan and Laura waved 'Hello'

Gail stood and extended her hand, "Hi Laura it's nice to finally meet you."

Laura smiled and shook Gail's hand, "Lovely to meet you too. It's nice to meet you in person. Video chat doesn't do you justice."

Gail blushed and said, "Thank you."

Liz turned to Gail and asked, "How is she?"

Gail swallowed and told them what the doctors said.

Laura had tears in her eyes and walked over to Holly's bed. She placed her purse on one of the chairs and bent down to kiss Holly on the forehead.

Laura and Holly have always been close, even though Laura is a decade older, from the moment Laura found out she was going to be a big sister she always looked out for Holly.

Laura wiped the tears that fell and whispered a passage from Holly's favorite childhood story (A. A. Milne, _Winnie-the-Pooh_), "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

Liz and Ivan smiled sadly as they watched the moment.

Steve's phone beeped with a txt message from Traci, '_call me now, 911' _

Steve knew that it must be important for Traci to txt, it must be something that she doesn't want anyone to overhear.

Steve looks at Gail, she is sitting next to Holly's bed and is quietly talking with Holly's family.

Steve clears his throat and says, "Sorry, but I need to head out. It was great meeting you all. I'll talk with you later Gail."

Gail nods and waves Steve goodbye.

Steve walks down the hallway and calls Traci, "Hey Trace, what's up?"

Steve's face went deathly pale, he turned watched as Gail chuckled at something that Laura said.

Steve's voice turned to a cold whisper, "Put out an APB, NOW! Call the head of security here at the hospital, see if they can clear out the two rooms next to Holly's. I want a detailed list of every visitor, nurse, doctor, orderly, everyone who needs or requests entry to Holly's room. I also want two more uniforms to patrol..."

Steve walked to the elevators and listened to Traci relay his message to the station, "I am on my way back to the station now. We need him Traci!"

Steve hung up the phone and ran to his car thinking _Shit. _

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting in the basement of the hospital. He knows Jeremy will turn on him, he just knows it. He is sitting with his hands in his lap staring straight ahead, wondering if the capsule worked. This was the first time he tried the modified time release capsule.<p>

If Austin did as he was told right after he gave Holly the Atropa belladonna he was to make her swallow the pill. Clark designed it special, if Holly died because of the Atropa belladonna then the capsule would just never be activated; but if Holly survived she was going to be given fluids and antibiotics. Clark designed the capsule to release when it came into contact with antibiotics and the fluid from an IV.

If events played out like Clark thinks then Holly is out of surgery and is being pumped full of antibiotics and fluids. So based on his calculations Holly should be feeling the effects of his creation soon. Then he will make his move, Holly will be his.

Clark smirked to himself and closed his eyes. Yup, now Clark just needs to sit back and wait.

* * *

><p>Little cliffhanger for y'all! :)<p>

Sorry this is taking so long to update, school and RL blah blah blah. Please review, I really love reading all reviews! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Steve ran into the station and found Traci on the phone and the other rookies all on their computers searching for Clark.

Traci hung up the phone and said, "That was the hospital, they cleared out the two rooms and gave us the names of Holly's two nurses and her doctors. Diaz and McNally are going to be patrolling the hospital along with the two other uniforms that are already there."

Steve nodded and said, "Good. How the hell did he get out of here?"

Traci tilted her head and pointed at the computer. On the screen was a still of the cop that Steve told to put Clark into the interrogation room and to order a psych eval.

Traci tapped on the screen and said, "He isn't one of us. No one has seen him before today. The uniform is real, the gun is standard issue, but the badge is fake, he's not a real cop"

Steve slammed his hand down and the desk and said, "God Damn it! How the fuck did he go unnoticed? Who and where is this guy? Why would he help Clark?"

Traci sighed and said, "Victor Deets, 45, worked security for the hockey stadium. His son was arrested by Gail. While in jail his son was stabbed and killed, he blames Gail for getting him locked up in the first place. Everyone thought he was the new transfer from 27."

Steve growled a little and asked, "Where can I find him?"

Traci shook her head and said, "The morgue. Clark killed him, shot him point blank in the head with his own gun."

Steve's eyes widened and said, "So not only do we have a deranged sociopath with a grudge against both Holly and my sister, but this sociopath now has a gun?" Steve dropped his head into his hands and sat on the corner of the desk. He couldn't help the overwhelming sense of guilt and anger.

Traci slowly nodded. Sensing Steve's guilt she says, "Steve this isn't your fault. No one is blaming you."

Steve looks up and scoffs, "No one is blaming me, I am blaming me Traci! This whole mess started with me; and now, now my sister and her girlfriend are paying the price. I now need to call and tell Gail that the mastermind behind the previous murders and Holly's attempted murder is now free, is now out and about somewhere. How do you think she is going to feel? Holly woke up barely 12 hours ago, and when I visited her she wasn't looking too hot. Now on top of everything else she needs to wonder if every person that walks past her room is there is harm her. Don't tell me this isn't my fault or that no one blames me, because it is and I blame me."

Traci waited until Steve finished his rant to take a step closer and cradle his head into her stomach. Traci calmly said, "I understand that you feel this way, but you blaming yourself isn't going to help; not Holly, not Gail, not this investigation, and certainly not yourself. Yes the situation sucks but we are doing the best we can. So keep doing your best. Call Gail and let her know what is going on, then we are going to start looking through the security footage and try and see where Clark is headed. I have Epstein and Collins searching Clark's apartment for any clues as to what he has planned."

Steve takes a deep breath and releases slowly. He looks up at Traci, stands up, and quietly says "Thank you." Steve takes out his phone to call Gail, when Dov and Nick come running up to Traci. " ! Traci! You gotta see this."

Traci jogs over to the desk where Dov and Nick have pictures of Clark's apartment. Lining the walls of Clark's bedroom are hundreds of pictures of Holly. Holly going to her car, her apartment, to a cafe, to the grocery store, the gym, the morgue, the station,the list goes on.

Traci looks through the pictures horrified, Clark has been stalking Holly and none of them knew. She wonders how many times Holly and Clark had been alone together down in the morgue working late, how many times Holly could have been in danger, Traci shudders at the thought.

Dov then shows them a picture that contains chemical compounds and notes, "I think this is what he was working on. I don't know what all of this is but it looks like some kind of drug that Clark has made."

Steve grabbed the paper from Dov and looked at it, "I want this decoded, now. Take it to Dr. Oliver Westing over at University of Toronto and find out what this is!"

Dov nodded and tapped Nick on the shoulder, and they ran out of the building.

Traci sighed and said, "I'm going to recheck the security footage, maybe I will see something."

Steve nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm going into the break room to call Gail."

Traci nodded and rubbed his back showing her support, before she walked away.

* * *

><p>Steve entered the break room, his thumb hovering over the call button. Steve took another breath and hit call.<p>

Three rings later Gail answered, "What?"

Steve swallowed and said, "Are you still with Holly and her family?"

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, well right now I am going to the cafeteria to get some snacks and some coffee. Why?"

Steve sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, "Uhh.."

Gail stopped mid stride and slowly said, "Steve..."

Steve closed his eyes and said it, "Clark escaped custody. We have everyone looking for him,Gail. We basically vacated the floor Holly is on and added McNally and Diaz to patrolling the hospital. Gail... Gail?"

Gail's blood ran cold and she barely heard anything Steve said after, 'Clark escaped'. Gail could barely breathe let alone speak. She cleared he throat and said, "I.. But.. Holly."

Steve tried to reassure her, "Holly is going to be fine."

Gail blinked and then got angry as she started walking back to Holly's room, "She is going to be fine! Fine!? She almost died! How the fuck does that seem fine to you! And now you are telling me that she is in just as much, if not more, danger than she was before!?"

Steve was trying to calm Gail down, he could hear her erratic breathing, like she was running. "Gail listen to me, we are doing everything we can to find Clark, figure out his plans, and keep you and Holly safe. Please just..."

Before Steve could finish his sentence Gail mumbled, "What the fuck?"

Steve stood up and asked, "What is going on Gail?"

Gail quickly looked around and said, "The fucking power just went out."

They were both silent for a second before they came upon the same idea.

Gail gasped and said, "Holly."

Steve walked to the door and yelled to Traci, "The hospital! Clark! I think he is at the hospital."

Gail was too busy running down the hallway and up the stairs to hear Steve talking to Traci.

When Gail got the Holly's floor it was dark and it seemed like no one was there. She ran down the hallway and was met with two guns.

McNally and Diaz were both pointing their guns straight at Gail, "Freeze! Put your hands up!"

Gail gasped, "McNally, Diaz put that shit down, it's me! Where is Holly?!"

Andy lowered the gun and said, "Gail? Jesus you scared the shit out of us!"

Gail didn't wait for their reply before taking off down the rest of the hallway back to where Holly's room was.

Andy and Chris looked confused, "Gail what are you talking about? Holly was moved by an orderly about 5 minutes ago. He told the the other two uniforms she needed another test, I'm guessing she is still down there since the power went out."

Gail froze, "What!? What the fuck are you talking about? Holly wasn't scheduled to have anymore tests done today!"

Andy shook her head, "When we came up, to switch with the other uniforms, Holly was being wheeled to the elevators. Her mom said that the orderly came in and was taking her down for another x-ray to make sure everything was looking ok. The two officers before us didn't stop them, so we figured it was all approved."

Gail looked at her phone and saw she was still connected with Steve.

She put the phone to her ear and yelled, "Steve!"

Steve looked at the phone and said, "Gail? Everything alright over there? We are talking with the hospital staff now trying to figure out where he would be."

Gail was crying now, "No.. No. He took her. He, he got to her again, and no one stopped him! He was dressed as a fucking orderly! They could be anywhere right now!"

Steve paused and said, "No, he won't get away with this! Traci, call the hospital back and tell them to shut everything down, no one in or out. Redirect all ambulances to the other hospitals in the area. I want their security footage from the time Clark escaped up until the power shut off. I want to know all the points of exit and I want them shut down with at least two patrol cars at each exit."

Traci nodded and was on the phone the second Steve stopped talking.

Steve directed his attention back to Gail, "Gail I need to you stay calm, I need you to find Holly's family and calmly tell them what it going on. Show them a picture of Clark and ask them if this was the orderly that took Holly."

Gail was trying to stop her tears, "Steve what if..."

Steve cut her off, "No. No what ifs. Go, go to her family. Stay there until this is over. I will call you again if I find out anything. I am also on my way to the hospital, we will catch him."

Steve hung up and started walking to his car, Traci caught up to Steve and started talking, "Dr. Westing called, he said the documents are for making pills. This one is designed to be activated by antibiotics, and it slowly released into the body. He doesn't know the exact mechanisms but he believes that it will make the person appear sleepy and slow down their heart rate."

Steve asked, "So then it is basically harmless?"

Traci shook her head, "No, doesn't know the exact combination that Clark used but he knows that for some, certain drugs slow down the heart beat too much which could lead to accidental death."

Steve muttered, "Shit. Can Dr. Westing think of something to counteract those affects?"

Traci nodded, "He said that it would be multiple injections but everything should be able to be undone."

Steve nodded, "Tell him to.."

Traci cut him off, "I already did. He is working on the serum now, should be done in about 40 minutes, I have Collins with him so as soon as he is done he can bring it over. The doctor will do his write up tonight at the station."

Steve nodded and said, "Thank You." Traci nodded.

They both got into the car and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, finals are breathing down my neck..<p>

I Should be able to post more when I go on winter break. Please review love reading everyone's thoughts! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Gail put her phone into her pocket, she walked over to a wall and slowly slid down. She pulled her knees tightly into her chest and began to cry. Gail knew that she needed to talk with Liz, Ivan, and Laura but just the thought of telling them what is going on is ripping her a part.

Gail covers her face with her hands and unsuccessfully tries to stop the tears. She is quietly repeating the words _Holly will be fine _over and over again, but her brain keeps playing different scenarios _what if Clark escaped the hospital? what if Holly is hurt and needs another surgery? what if Holly dies? what if I never get the chance to propose to her? what if..._

Before Gail could continue with her train of thought McNally crouches down beside her and places her hand of Gail's shoulder. "Gail, I-We. Gail Holly's family needs to know what is going on. It shouldn't be us telling them, it should be you. They trust you."

Gail looks up at Andy with big blue eyes, eyes that are red and puffy and clouded with tears, eyes that show Gail's pain and how terrified she is. Gail's lip quivers as she asks, "How am I supposed to tell them that Holly was taken, again, by some psychotic monster? How can I.. What if Holly doesn't make it this time?"

Andy sits next to Gail and pulls her into a one armed hug, "Listen I can't promise everything is going to be fine, but I can promise that everyone is doing their absolute best to find Holly. I know that Steve and Traci have been working their asses off trying to get a step ahead of Clark. And I know that if based on love alone Holly is coming home, because she loves you to the end of this earth and back. I know its hard on you, but image what it is like for her family in there, having no idea what is going on. So tell them what you know, tell them that everything is being done to make sure that Holly is found quickly and safely, tell them that."

Gail's breathing is now under control and her tears have stopped flowing. She uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes before standing up. Andy sighs expecting Gail to turn and walk away pretending this never happened. To her surprise she sees a hand in her face, "Come on McNally, I don't have all day."

Andy smiled and grabs the offered hand, being helped up. Gail quickly pulls Andy into a tight hug and whispers in her ear "Thank you", before abruptly letting go and walking down the hall to where Holly's family is.

Andy smiles a little and mumbles to herself, "You're welcome" while Chris looks on slightly confused.

* * *

><p>Gail take a deep breath and opens the door. Ivan is on the phone with what sounds like family while Laura and Liz are talking off to the side, with worried looks on their faces.<p>

Liz sees Gail enter and quickly stands, "Gail, what's going on? Is Holly still in X-Ray with the power out?"

Ivan hangs up his call and Laura stands next to her mom grabbing her hand waiting for Gail to tell them what is going on.

Gail licks her lips and says, "One of the perps that we had in custody escaped. We think he is at the hospital and he shut off the power. Division 15 has shut down the hospital no one in no one out."

Ivan fists clench, "You mean to tell me that my baby girl was abducted, again, right out from under our noses! And no one batted an eye!?"

Liz rubbed Ivan's back, "What's going to happen then? Did they find Holly? The orderly took her to X-Ray, is someone there to protect her?"

Gail swallowed and pulled up the picture of Clark on her phone, "Is this the orderly that you saw?"

Liz nodded and said, "Yeah, that's him. He said Holly needed an X-Ray to make sure everything is good."

Gail sighed and shook her head trying to hold back the tears, "This is Clark Hyrs, we think he is the master mind behind every thing. I am so sorry, I should have been here. I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

Liz started cry and Laura guided her into her chair trying to calm her down.

Ivan stayed standing and watched as Gail tried to control her tears. He walked up to her and stopped right in front of her. Gail expected to be thrown out of the room, but instead she was pulled into a tight hug.

Gail cried in Holly's fathers' arms. Ivan told Gail, "It is NOT your fault. It is that deranged son of a bitch who is at fault here, not you."

Gail clutched his sweater and cried.

Gail finally was all cried out and pulled back, she saw the wet spot on his sweater and blushed saying, "Sorry."

Ivan smiled and said, "No worries."

Laura finally got Liz to calm. Ivan walked over and sat down, they all held hands waiting for some news.

Gail told them she would be right back, that she was going to talk with the officers outside to see if the heard any new information.

* * *

><p>Andy and Chris were both listening intently on their radios, "Suspect spotted. 3 level. Suspect is holding hostage, there is no clean shot."<p>

Gail walked up and asked, "What's going on?"

Chris said, "They have Clark and Holly. But Clark is carrying Holly, so they can't take the shot."

* * *

><p>When Steve and Traci arrived to the hospital it was a mad house of cops, ambulances, and media. Steve went to go handle the press while Traci went to discuss the plan with the other uniforms and the SWAT team.<p>

Steve gave a very brief statement, "There is a situation here at the hospital. All patient floors have been locked down, all en-route ambulances have been diverted to other near by hospitals, and all operating rooms are being patrolled by division 27 officers. Please no further questions at this time."

Steve walked over and listened to Traci's plan, "Alright everyone, we have Dr. Holly Stewart and Clark Hyrs. Clark is our target, if possible we want him alive; but let me make this clear if it is your life or 's life that is in danger take the shot. I want this to be quick and clean. Be advised there are uniforms from division 27 here helping to patrol patient rooms, and three of our own division 15 uniforms are in there. I want three uniforms with every SWAT member, you will be in teams. Each team is going to take a floor starting with the lower basement and working all the way up to the helicopter roof access. Everyone got their teams? Good, I want this done quickly and smoothly. Everyone vests on. Lets bring Holly home so we can put this mess behind us."

The teams split up and began their search. Traci and Steve put their vests on and went to the lower basement. Steve gave Traci a quick kiss before heading into the bowels of the hospital.

It took about 20 minutes to do a full sweep of each floor. Just when each of the teams we just about to switch floors the team on floor number three radioed in, "Team Gold reporting, We have visual. Hostage still in bed, suspect is administering something. Should we make contact? "

Steve and Traci looked at the SWAT leader, Dan, asking him for his opinion, the SWAT leader shook his head. Traci sighed and said, "Negative Team Gold. Wait for us to come to you. keep eyes on him but don't let him hear or see you, it might spook him. Everyone else make your way to the third floor as back up. I want both the second and fourth floors covered as well just in case he tries to make a run for it."

Traci, Steve, and Dan all made their way to the third floor. They spotted the team waiting for them. They silently came over, when they heard Clark, "I know you all are there."

Steve sighed and mumbled, "Shit"

Two members of the SWAT team ran to the hall and radioed in that they needed shields ASAP.

Traci called out, still from behind the wall, "What do you want Clark?"

Clark chuckled and said, "I want you to let me and Holly leave."

Steve was about to comment when Traci gave him a look that said 'don't even think about it'. Traci then called out, "I'm sorry Clark, you know I can't do that."

The SWAT team returned with six shields, Once everyone was as safely as they could be, behind the shields, they began walking towards Clark.

Traci and Steve saw Clark standing with Holly in his arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked since he was cradling Holly and looking at her life she was the light of his life, all while holding his gun, aimed directly at them.

Steve looked at Clark, and said, "Clark I know you love Holly, who wouldn't. But you need to let her go. She isn't looking too good, she hasn't even woken up again, something could be wrong."

Holly was looking extremely pale and it looked as if the stitches from her previous surgery had ripped and she was bleeding. Clark didn't seem to notice, and took offense to Steve's words.

Clark fixed Steve with a stare and said, "She is perfect! I already gave her the serum, she should be waking up soon."

Steve nodded and said, "Yeah, she is. But look at her Clark; she is so pale and she is bleeding."

Clark tilted his head down and kissed Holly on the forehead and whispered, "Don't listen to them baby, you are perfect."

Holly's breathing changed, becoming quicker, and her eyes shot open. She was blinking repeatedly trying to focus and control her breathing. Clark placed her legs on the ground and waited. Holly then closed her eyes and leaded against Clark's body.

Clark smirked, leveled the gun, and said, "See. She want's to be with me."

Steve swallowed trying to think of a way for him to get Holly out of the way.

Traci was worried, she knew that Holly was really out of it and as soon as she gains some semblance of what is going on she is going to freak and want Gail.

Traci is also trying to think of something she can do to get Holly away from Clark, before Holly fully wakes up...Too late.

Holly can hear the mumbled and distorted voices of Traci, Steve, and she thinks Clark. She hears her own rapid heart beat but is trying to ignore it, so she can hear Gail's voice, but she can't.

Holly lets her head roll to the side and mumbles out, "G-il. G-ail, Gail. Gail?"

Steve and Traci both hear Holly's mumblings. They look at each other and check to make sure the safety is off of their weapons.

Clark hears Holly's mumblings as well, and he is furious. "NO! It's not GAIL! It's Clark! Fuck Gail!"

Clark points the gun at Holly's head, "No more Gail!"

Holly not understanding what is going on whimpers out, "Gail. I wan- where Gail?"

Clark then loses it, he cocks the gun and looks Steve in the eyes, "This is your fault."

Before Steve, Traci, or any of the SWAT members can do anything Clark fires one shot.

Steve and Traci both yell, "NO!" as they run towards the two bodies that have hit the floor, watching the pool of blood spread.

* * *

><p>AN: Little cliffhanger for y'all..

sorry this is a wee bit late, finals week.. ugh.. I start break end of this week so hopefully my updates are a little more planned. Thanks for reading, please drop a review! I love reading them! Until next time! :)

-Luveverythingtv


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:So Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>Steve knelt down next to Clark and felt for a pulse while Traci did the same to Holly. Steve and Traci locked eyes, Steve shook his head while Traci smiled and nodded.<p>

Steve nodded and took a breath and radioed in for help. Doctors and nurses quickly came onto the floor and helped Traci get Holly onto a gurney. Holly's body was still fighting off the affects of the capsule, that Clark had given her, and was floating in and out of consciousness.

Doctors and nurses checked Holly over and said they were going to take her down to CT and make sure there was no swelling around her brain from when she hit the ground. Traci ordered two officers from division 15 to go with her and to stay with her until she is brought back to her room.

Steve was leaning against a wall with his hands on his knees and his head hanging down. Traci walked over and said, "It's over."

Steve looked up and gave her a small teary smile, "Yeah"

Traci looked at Steve for a second and asked, "You should be relieved, I know I am."

Steve nodded and said, "I am, believe me I am very relieved. But I-I just I know what could have happened. Holly could have.. It would have been my fault. Gail would never, could never forgive me."

Traci stood in front of Steve and took his face into her hands, "Listen to me and listen carefully. You are not to blame for what just happened, Holly is alive, sleepy but alive, and Gail, Gail is probably harassing Andy and Chris dying to know what is going on."

Steve cracked a small smiled and said, "yeah, we should probably head up there and make sure everyone is ok"

Traci took Steve's hand and led him to the elevators. They both got in and rode the elevator up to where Holly's room is.

As soon as the elevator doors dinged they could hear Gail, "What the fuck is going on! NO don't tell me to FUCKING CALM DOWN MCNALLY! You and I both heard those gun shots! Oh, you can't allow me! You can't allow me Chris, how about I shove my foot so far up your ass that you will be tasting my laces for a month!"

Traci and Steve rounded the corner in time to keep Gail from actually attempting. Traci called out, "Gail! Not that that wasn't lovely imagery, kicking Chris's ass won't be necessary."

Holly's parents and sister exited the room then after hearing that Gail stopped yelling. Laura turned to Gail and asked, "Gail? Where's Holly? I-Is she ok?"

Gail looked at Laura and looked back at Steve and Traci, "Steve where is Holly?"

Steve licked his lips and said, "Holly is down in CT and will be escorted up as soon as she is finished. Don't worry we have two officers from 15 with her. She's ok, still a little out of it, but ok."

Liz turned to Ivan and cried tears of relief, Laura threw her arms around her mom and joined the hug. Gail looked at Steve with big, wide, teary eyes, "You're sure? She's ok?"

Steve smiled and nodded, "Yeah Gail, she's ok."

Gail smiled and jumped into Steve's arms. Steve wrapped Gail in a hug, holding her close knowing this was a rare show of affection for Gail.

The elevator dinged again, everyone stiffened a little waiting to see who was about to round the corner. Gail held onto Steve's hand anticipation rising.

When they saw the two uniforms escorting a doctor and a hospital bed everyone relaxed. Gail let go of Steve's hand and started walked towards the gurney. The two officers were about to stop Gail when Steve caught their attention, and shook his head. The two officers stepped aside and allowed Gail to see who was laying in the hospital bed.

Doctor Bishop, who was navigating the gurney, stopped and smiled at Gail. Gail looked down and smiled, Holly's dark brown eyes were sleepily looking back at her.

Gail couldn't refrain any longer; she surged forward, tears in her eyes, and kissed Holly.

Holly weakly but passionately kissed Gail back. When they break the kiss Holly brings her hand to Gail's cheek, quietly smiles and says, "I understand why you didn't like Clark"

Gail leans into Holly's touch, she chuckles and said, "Yeah nerd, you should listen to me more often"

Holly smiled and nods her head, "Yeah, we'll see" Holly drops her hand back to the bed.

Gail takes a hold of Holly's hand and moves to the side so she can walk with Holly back to her room.

Dr. Bishop is writing a few notes and Holly is now sitting up but everyone can see that her eyes are heavy and she is struggling to stay awake.

Gail kisses Holly on the forehead and softly says, "It's ok, you can sleep. We will all be here when you wake up."

Holly smiles, nods, and closes her eyes. She is asleep within minutes.

Finished with his notes Dr. Bishop gestures for Gail and Holly's family to join him in the hallway to discuss Holly's care from now on. "Dr. Stewart is going to be tired and sore for the next couple of days. The drugs that she ingested take a while to run their course on top of her body fighting to heal itself. Once she is well enough she can go back to light to moderate exercise. I would suggest that she avoids alcohol until she is completely recovered and no longer in need of pain killers. Barring any other complications I don't see why Holly won't make a full recovery within a matter of weeks."

Gail nodded and shook Dr. Bishop's hand, "Thank you"

Ivan, Laura, and Liz all took a few minutes to speak with Dr. Bishop while Gail decided to speak with Steve and Traci.

Traci was telling Andy, Chris, and the other two officers to head back to the station and help with the mountain of paperwork that is going to need to be filled out.

Gail walked up next Steve and waited for Traci to finish her orders. The two officers from 15 left without a word while Andy and Chris stayed to hear what Gail had to say.

Traci turned to Gail and asked, "How is she?"

Gail sighed and her fingers through her hair, "She is ok all things considering. Doc said she is going to be a tired and sore for a little. But she will be fine, just needs to let her body recover."

Andy smiled and said, "I'm glad." Chris nodded and said, "Same. Holly's tough she will be kicking your ass in no time."

Gail rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "Thanks. And not just for you know looking out for her but for, you know, everything. Thanks for not letting me lose her."

Steve nodded and pulled Gail into a tight hug knowing that she was struggling with her emotions. Gail took a few deep breaths while she was shielded by Steve. When she regained her cool she pushed Steve away and said, "That's not really how I communicate."

Traci, Steve, Andy, and Chris all looked at each other before smirking and engulfing Gail into a tight group hug with her in the center.

They all laughed and Gail groaned.

When they all released Gail they all heard a camera click. They all look towards the sound and see Liz holding up her phone smirking, "Holly would never believe me if I told her that tough, bad ass Gail was a part of a group hug."

Traci laughed and shook her head, "I can totally see where Holly gets that smirk from". Everyone agreed.

Gail gave everyone a final hug before they all headed back to the station and she went back to Holly's room.

Gail entered the dimly lit room and noticed Holly's family was almost perfectly circled around Holly's bed but there was one empty seat, right next to Holly's head. Gail smiled, took the seat, and said, "Thank you"

Everyone knew it wasn't just for the seat, Gail was saying thank you for letting me into your circle, into your family.

* * *

><p>AN2: There are only 2 more chapters and a epilogue left. All three are written just need to be proof read and posted. Should have chapter 17 posted by tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night latest. Please review or PM me, I love reading your thoughts! :) thanks for sticking with me!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter has some sexy times. If you don't wanna read that skip the Part that is parenthesis that says Smut. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since Holly was discharged from the hospital. Her body, but especially her ribs, were still sore but Holly seemed to manage with very little assistance from Gail or the pain killers.<p>

Holly decided to head into work to get a few documents to keep her occupied while she was still on forced medical leave from work. Her boss told her she wasn't allowed to work in the morgue, he never said anything about working from home.

Holly was just leaving her office and walking through the corridor towards the garage when she bumped into Andy.

Holly jumped and dropped her papers. Holly was still working on not being scared every time someone comes up behind her or when she bumps into someone. So when Andy bent down to pick up the dropped folders Holly was busy trying to breathe normally and avoid having a panic attack.

Andy was apologizing but Holly could really only hear mumbling. "...Sorry... late.. station.. ly? Holly? ok?"

Holly finally got her breathing and heart rate back to normal and cleared her throat, "Sorry Andy, I just umm.. I.. um. Sorry what were you saying?"

Andy smiled sadly and said, "Nothing, I was just babbling on. But sorry about running into you. Not that I don't want to see you or anything, I meant sorry for you know, and the papers."

Holly chuckled and cut Andy off before she went blue in the face, "Andy, honestly it's fine. You just startled me."

Andy took a breath and smiled, "Right sorry again. How have you been? Sorry I haven't stopped by, I've been working the night shift and sleeping basically all day."

Holly smiled and said, "I've been good. Sleeping a lot. My parents and my sister just went home the other day, but promised to be back for the holidays. Still working on the anxiety but it's getting better."

Andy smiled and said, "Good, glad you are doing alright. You and Gail should come to the Penny tomorrow night! Everyone seems to have the night free."

Holly smiled and nodded, "Sure. I can finally drink again."

Andy smiled and said, "Awesome, something to celebrate!"

Andy was called over her radio, being asked what was taking so long. Andy smiled at Holly and waved good-bye before answering her partner and walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gail arrived home a couple hours later. When she walked in she could smell her favorite, Pesto chicken and pasta; full of carbs and no tomatoes.<p>

Gail walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist.

Gail moaned into the side of Holly's neck and said, "Smells amazing. So hungry."

Holly smiled and tilted her head to the side capturing Gail's lips in a quick kiss.

Gail tightened her hold on Holly and pulled her closer.

Holly pulled back when air was needed and smiled up at Gail, "Hi"

Gail gave Holly another quick kiss and said, "Hi."

Holly moved out of Gail's arms and back over to the stove to drain the pasta.

Gail went to the hall closet and took off her jacket before heading into their bedroom and changing out of her jeans and t-shirt into more comfortable sweatpants and a tank.

Gail sat at the kitchen bar and watched Holly as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

Gail loved to watch Holly especially when she did domestic things like cooking or making the bed. Gail really loved when she did those things dressed in shorts and her oversized Toronto PD shirt.

Gail could see Holly's toned abs when she lifted her arms to reach the plates in the upper cabinets. Gail swallowed and clenched her thighs together. All day Gail had been thinking about Holly and how much she wanted to touch her, kiss her, love her.

Gail was snapped out of her fantasy when Holly came over and placed her plate down in front of her.

Gail took a deep breath in trying to calm her ever increasing libido. Holly smiled and sat down next to Gail.

Gail gave Holly another smile and dug into her food. Gail moaned and groaned as she ate, Holly chuckled and said, "If I was the jealous type I think I would have to throw that out."

Gail looked at Holly and said, "You wouldn't dare! Holly, this is amazing! It should be praised!"

Holly looked at Gail took a sip of her wine and chuckled again saying, "You're insane. You know that right?"

Gail just scowled and went back to eating.

When they were finished Holly cleared the table of the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

Gail was taking deep breaths while Holly was in the kitchen. She could hear Holly moving around putting the left overs into containers.

Holly called out, "Hey, you want ice cream now or a little later?"

Gail replied, "A little later."

Holly nodded and headed back to where Gail was still sitting. Holly took another sip of wine and said, "I never thought I would miss being able to drink."

Gail laughed and said, "Cheers to never having to not drink again"

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "Cheers."

Gail took a big gulp and turned to face Holly fully. Holly lifted an eyebrow and said, "Gail?"

Gail just shook her head, "I know this isn't the traditional way to do this but I was sitting here thinking about everything and how much I love you."

Gail took another breath and Holly looked at Gail with tears in her eyes. Gail continued, "I've had this for a while now but just couldn't think of the right time or place to give it to you. It wasn't until you were taken did I realize that there is no such thing as a perfect time, cause you never know what life is going to throw at you. When you were in the hospital all I could think about was how I didn't want you to not know how much I love you. I couldn't fathom a world without you, I never want to. I don't ever want there to be a day we go without seeing each other or a night where we don't say 'I love you'. I want to be with you forever, I want to protect you, I want a family with you. I know I'm complicated but Holly Iliana Stewart I love you with every fiber of my being. Please, please, please make me the happiest person in Toronto, and Marry me. Will you marry me?"

Holly had tears streaming down her face, one hand covering her mouth the other over her heart. Holly could barely get the words out but she was nodding. Holly finally croaked out her answer, "Y-yes. Of course I will marry you."

Gail beamed as she took Holly's left hand and gently slid the ring onto Holly's finger; it was a perfect fit. The ring was, white gold, the band held three diamonds, two on the sides and one larger one in the center.

Holly looked at the ring and gasped, "Oh Gail, it's beautiful."

Gail stood up and pulled Holly to her. Gail gently wiped Holly's face of tears and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's neck keeping her in place. Gail groaned when she felt Holly's tongue asking for entrance.

Gail felt Holly's tongue gently stroking hers. She knew if she didn't stop Holly soon she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself.

Gail pulled back and looked Holly in the eye and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

><p>(SMUT)<p>

Holly smiled and kissed Gail before taking a step backwards and slowly lifting her shirt over her head. Gail could see the bruises along her side and the small scar from Holly's surgery. Gail watched as Holly slowly touched her skin starting with her arms, moving towards her lace covered breasts, slowly giving them a firm squeeze, then moving down her toned flat stomach.

Holly dropped one hand lower and into her shorts, coating a single finger with her arousal. Holly was looking Gail in the eyes as she moaned when she brushed against her clit. Holly took her finger out of her shorts and brought it to her lips, showing Gail how wet she was. She stuck out her tongue and slowly wrapped her lips around her finger.

Gail's baby blue eyes looked Navy with arousal, she was gripping the marble counter top so tightly she thought she was going to chip a piece off.

When Holly took her finger out of her mouth and used it in a 'come here' motion towards Gail; and Gail lost it.

Gail moved the short distance separating them, and lifted Holly into her arms. Holly's legs automatically wrapped around Gail's waist as her arms wrapped around Gail's neck.

Gail quickly took Holly lips and moaned as she was able to taste Holly in the kiss.

Gail turned and slowly carried Holly towards the living room.

Gail gently placed Holly on the couch as she lowered herself onto her knees on the floor.

Holly kept her legs wrapped around Gail while her hands wandered the expanse of Gail's back. Holly let her nails drag down Gail's back, feeling the shiver run through Gail's spine as she did so.

Holly smirked into the kiss while Gail moaned in pleasure. Gail pulled away from the kiss for a moment to just look at Holly. Holly's lips were swollen and red, her checks flushed with a light tint of pink, and her brown eyes looked like coal. Gail loved the way Holly looked when she was aroused.

Holly leaned forward and whispered, "I love you" into Gail's ear, as she nipped Gail's lobe. Gail groaned and kissed Holly behind her ear and breathily said, "I love you too. So much."

Gail trailed kisses down Holly's neck, sucking at her pulse point, making sure to leave her mark, and across to Holly's clavicle. Holly threaded her fingers through Gail's hair and held her to her clavicle.

Gail continued to kiss and nip downwards, and Holly's breathing increased.

Gail reached behind Holly and took her bra off, throwing it behind her not caring where it landed.

Gail moved lower and latched onto one of Holly's nipples, slowly flicking her tongue over the hardened tip. Holly was writhing on the couch trying to get some friction to help relieve some of the tension between her legs.

Holly groaned and begged Gail, "Please, Gail. Please"

Gail smirked and let Holly's nipple go with a pop, "What Hol? What do you need?" As she said this she slowly let her hands roam Holly's body. Gail grabbed a hold of Holly's shorts and pulled them off, tossing them in the same direction as her bra.

Gail made sure to look Holly in the eye when she ran her finger over her covered sex. Holly gasped and arched her back clean off of the couch. Gail used her other hand to push Holly back onto the couch while her other hand moved to rubbing the inside of Holly's thighs. "What Hol? You want me to touch you? hmm? Tell me what you want baby."

Holly was trying to form words but, it was proving to be extremely difficult, "Y-yes. Please, touch me. I need you, please."

Gail loved when Holly begged, Gail knew Holly only begged when she could barely hold out any longer.

Gail smiled and leaned back up giving Holly another passionate kiss. Gail pulled Holly's tongue into her mouth and gently sucked on it. As she kissed Holly, Gail trailed her hands down to Holly's boy shorts and pulled them off.

Holly was now completely naked under Gail.

Gail broke from the kiss and quickly made her way back down to Holly's breasts, giving each one a quick kiss and nip before moving lower. Gail leans down and kisses the inside of Holly's thigh, alternating between right and left.

When Gail finally makes it to Holly's pussy, she blows cool air directly over Holly's clit. Holly jumps a little and moans, "Gail, please!"

Gail smiles and dives in. Holly cums the first time almost instantly, when Gail quickly dives in a sucks Holly's throbbing rock hard clit. Gail doesn't let Holly regain her breath before inserting two fingers into Holly. Gail knew Holly was wet enough.

Gail is pumping her fingers in deep and slow, hitting Holly's g-spot every time she pulls back.

Holly screams, "Fuck Gail! Oh-my-...UUUGHHH!" as her second orgasm washes over her.

Gail removes her mouth from Holly and smiles up at her still continuing to slowly pump into Holly. Gail wanted to wait until Holly got her breathing under control.

When her breathing was back to normal Holly looked down between her legs and saw a smiling Gail. Before Holly could say anything Gail moved her thumb to Holly's clit and started pumping her fingers in and out at a much faster pace.

Holly barely formed a coherent sentence but to Gail it sounded like, "mmmmhhhhhmmm... Gail! Yes! Ri-right th-t-there! Harder Fuck! Fu-fucckk Me, harder!"

Gail complied and pounded into Holly. It didn't take much to bring Holly over the edge again. Gail could feel Holly's hot wet cum dripping down her hand. Holly was still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, so Gail kept her hand still and waited for Holly to relax again.

Gail removed her fingers and Holly sighed. Gail wiped her fingers on her sweatpants and kissed up Holly's body. Holly had her hands roaming Gail's back. Holly undid Gail's bra and grabbed a hold of her tank lifting both garments off at the same time.

Holly then leaned forward, leading Gail towards the floor. When Gail was laying on the floor, on her back, Holly leaned back and looked at Gail's body. The creamy white skin and toned physique made Holly's mouth water. Holly then pulled off Gail's sweatpants and underwear throwing them somewhere behind her.

Holly bent down and licked the sweat that had formed between Gail's breasts. Holly could hear and feel Gail's groan. Holly smirked at Gail and moved her tongue to Gail's pulse point, giving it a slow lick and a gently nip.

Gail lifted her hips off the floor trying to get some kind of relief, but Holly just smiled and whispered in her ear, "Not yet, I want to love every inch of you first."

Gail groaned and tried to clench her thighs together even if just for a moment. Holly smirked and placed her body closer to Gail's so that Gail had to open her thighs wider, but not close enough for Holly to touch where Gail needed her most.

Holly went back to Gail's neck and began kissing down her neck, to her collar bone, down her sternum, around both of Gail's breasts making sure to avoid her straining nipple, then over her ribs, down her stomach to her belly button where she swirled her tongue.

When Holly got to Gail's hip bones Gail felt like she was going to implode if Holly didn't touch her soon. Holly gave Gail's hip bones a quick nip and then quickly moved to her breasts pulling her rock hard nipple into her mouth and sucking while pinching the other.

Gail screamed in ecstasy. Gail knew she wasn't going to last, one more nip and she's gone. Gail could feel her own wetness running down towards her other hole. God she hoped Holly did something soon or else she was going to die.

Holly smiled and did the same thing again but to the other breast this time. Gail cried out again and grabbed onto the couch cushions just to have something that grounded her, otherwise she would defiantly become lost in pleasure.

Holly saw this and chuckled to herself. Her movement was quick but smooth; Holly didn't give Gail a chance to realize that she had moved, before latching her mouth onto Gail's throbbing clit and sucking hard.

Gail came on the spot screaming Holly's name. Gail tried to move away from Holly's mouth but Holly hooked her arms around Gail's thighs and pulled her closer. Holly drank all of the cum that came rushing out of Gail.

When the spasms slowed Holly made eye contact with Gail and smirked. Holly thrusted her tongue into Gail's opening while her nose brushed against Gail's still throbbing clit.

Gail grabbed a hold of Holly's hair and made a fist, keeping her exactly where she needed her.

Holly replaced her tongue with two fingers. Gail could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. When Holly curled her fingers and sucked on her clit Gail came, hard. Gail's back arched completely off the floor, but Holly didn't stop. Holly kept sucking and pumping her fingers. With one final flick of her tongue Holly pulled her mouth away, but kept moving her fingers.

Gail was close again but couldn't form any words. Holly looked at Gail and said, "Gail, baby, open your eyes. I want to see you cum one more time."

Gail opened her eyes and saw Holly's brown eyes, showing her nothing but love. Holly shifted her hand slightly and Gail gasped, "Oh God. There, right there!"

Holly hit the same spot over and over. Holly watched as Gail's eyes rolled back and felt her back arch and her pussy clench.

Gail couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Gail groaned when Holly removed her fingers and again when Holly started kissing her way up her body.

When Holly reached her lips Gail couldn't do much more than smile. Holly had a satisfied grin on her face as she gave Gail a kiss.

(SMUT END)

* * *

><p>Holly pulled back from the kiss and pecked Gail on the cheek, "Come on. Lets get in bed." Holly stood up and held out her hand for Gail to take.<p>

Gail groaned but grabbed Holly's hand as she was led to their bedroom.

Gail collapsed on their bed while Holly made sure all of the lights in the hall were off and the alarm was set.

Holly chuckled a little when she saw Gail splayed out across the bed. Gail looked at her and lifted her arm as a invitation to join her, "Come on lunchbox, I need my teddy bear"

Holly smiled and joined Gail on the bed. Holly laid on her side, so her back was pressed against Gail's front. Gail threaded her arm protectively around Holly's waist and pulled her closer so that even air molecules would have a hard time squeezing through them.

Gail was tracing random patterns on Holly's stomach while Holly admired her ring, "Gail, this really is gorgeous."

Gail kissed Holly's shoulder and said, "It doesn't even begin to compare to you."

Holly smiled and turned her head so she could give Gail another kiss. When Gail pulled back from the kiss she continued drawing random patterns on Holly's stomach. Gail thought for a moment and decided to ask, "Holly would you want to have kids?"

Holly thought for a moment, "Yeah, I do. I would love to have a baby with you in the future. Right now though I don't think I am ready to have a baby."

Gail nodded and kissed Holly's shoulder, "Yeah me too. A baby with your hair and nose, and that big brain of yours."

Holly smiled thinking about what a baby with Gail would be like, "Your eyes and snark, our baby."

Gail and Holly both fell asleep dreaming about what their future would bring, starting with their wedding.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope the smut wasn't terrible, sexy times really aren't my strong suit. Like I said only one more chapter, which is already written, I just need to proof read. Thanks for reading please Review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

As I promised the last chapter, sorry it is on the shorter side. There will be a Epilogue posted soon. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>The next morning Gail woke up on her back with Holly's head resting on her shoulder and her hand resting on her stomach.<p>

Gail looked at the time and groaned, she only had a few more minutes until her alarm went off. Gail took those last few minutes to look at Holly, at the way she has a small smile on her face when she sleeps, or the way her nose crinkles when she is having a good dream.

Gail's alarm went off a few seconds later. Holly groans and mumbled, "Tu-n off"

Holly rolled onto her stomach and pushed Gail towards the annoying alarm. Gail just chuckled and turned the alarm off.

Gail laid down next to Holly and gently rubbed her back trying to get her to wake up.

Holly sighed and turned her head to look at Gail. Gail smiled and said, "Morning"

Holly smiled and said, "Morning. You going in today?"

Gail nodded and said, "My shift doesn't start for another couple of hours but I thought it would be nice for us to get some breakfast at the diner."

Holly nodded and sat up stretching. Gail watched and gulped, "Maybe we should use that time to stay in bed."

Holly laughed and said, "Nope, you woke me up and told me all about your sweet idea. So get up. I'm taking a quick shower; alone."

Gail grumbled and said, "Curse me and my brilliant ideas" as she flopped back onto the bed waiting for Holly to finish in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Holly and Gail had breakfast before Holly needed to drop Gail off at the station. Over dinner they both decided to wait until tonight to tell everyone about their engagement.<p>

Holly parked and told Gail to 'be safe and come home' before giving her a quick but passionate kiss.

Gail watched as Holly drove off and turned down the block. Andy saw Gail and called out, "Gail, hey Gail! Was that Holly?"

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "No, I was kissing some other hot brunette doctor that I'm in love with. Don't tell Holly."

Andy just rolled her eyes, "Is she coming to the Penny tonight. Everyone can't wait to see her."

Gail nodded and said, "Yeah she is coming, but she might be a little late. She has to finished some paperwork and drop it back off at the morgue, or something."

Andy nodded, "Yeah I ran into her yesterday, literally."

Gail nodded, "She can't not do anything. That big brain of hers won't shut off for any reason."

Andy laughed and said, "She would be back to work 100% if her boss would allow her, wouldn't she?"

Gail just smiled and nodded, as she and Andy made their way into the patrol room getting ready for assignments.

* * *

><p>Gail's day was pretty easy, partnered with Dov, one traffic stop and a noise complaint; nothing major. When Gail and Dov returned to the station everyone was in the changing rooms getting ready to head over to the Penny.<p>

Gail was talking with Traci when her phone rang, "Hey lunchbox. ok. yeah, 5 minutes. I'll meet you at the front desk."

Gail had a smile on her face and quickly finished changing.

Traci and Andy both looked at each other and then back at Gail, "OOOHHHH! Holly!" before heading towards the door.

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever losers, I'll see you guys at the Penny."

They both nodded their heads and left the changing room. They saw Holly by the front desk and waved calling out, "See you in a few!" Holly smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later Gail exited the changing room. Holly's face automatically lit up and she walked towards Gail. Gail pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

Gail grabbed Holly's hand and said, "Lets get to the Penny and out of here, I have the weekend and Monday free. I don't plan on leaving the bed this weekend so we should get our socialization in now."

Holly just laughed and followed Gail out of the station waving bye to the officer sitting at the front desk.

* * *

><p>Gail and Holly enter the Penny and are immediately waved over by Traci and Steve. They say hello and claim their seats.<p>

Andy wasn't kidding when she said everyone was going to be there tonight. Oliver and Celery were in the corner chatting with Nick and Andy, Dov and Chloe were talking with Sam, Steve and Traci. Holly stood up and said she was getting drinks, everyone ordered a beer and Holly nodded.

Holly went to the bar and placed the orders. Holly came back with the drinks and sat down. She was talking with Andy when a guy came up behind her and placed another beer on the table. All conversation seemed to stop.

Holly turned in her seat and looked at the guy, we was good looking; tall, muscular, brown eyes, defined jaw. He smiled and said, "Hey. I was at the bar a second ago I wanted to buy you a drink but you left before I got the chance. I have a table over there why don't you join me?"

Holly stood up and looked him in the eye, "As thoughtful as that offer is, I don't think my fiancee would agree."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Gail stood up and put her arm possessively around Holly's waist.

The guy blinked and swallowed trying to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah, umm.. Sorry. I didn't.. you know. Yeah. I just gonna..."

Gail tired of his blubbering and sternly said, "Leave. And another thing don't ever hit on my girl again. Ever. Got it."

The guy nodded and quickly left the table.

Holly smirked and whispered into Gail's ear, "Jealous?"

Gail rolled her eyes and said, "Nope, just making sure everyone knows you're mine, and I'm yours."

Holly smiled and said, "I love it when you are jealous." Gail rolled her eyes and sat back down pulling Holly closer to her so she could drape her arm across Holly's shoulders.

Gail looked back at her friends, smiled and asked, "What?"

Traci, Andy, and Chloe all shrieked at the same time, "You're getting MARRIED!?" "Let me see the ring!"

Holly showed everyone the ring and smiled as everyone gasped and said, "Congratulations!"

Steve smiled and gave Gail a quick and awkward hug over the table, before saying into her ear, "You did good. Holly is defiantly a keeper"

Gail smiled and kissed Holly on the cheek, looking at Steve and saying, "Yeah she is, she is my forever."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading, hope everyone liked this chapter. I will be posting the Epilogue within a couple of hours. But this is the last chapter of this fic. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story, I really appreciate all feedback! :)


	19. Chapter 19- Epilogue

Gail wasn't having a great day. Her wife was sick, she had double shifts because there was a flu going around, and she had to tackle a perp into a pile of trash. So Detective Gail Peck was not having a good day.

Gail gave her perp to the officers to take down to booking when she went back to her desk to decompress. She went to her desk to grab her favorite mug but it wasn't there, that's when she remembered that the new rookie Gerald bumped into her and sent the mug crashing to the floor.

Gail groaned and threw her phone onto the desk. She plopped herself down into her chair and thought about the things that made her happy: Holly, her wife.

Holly in her wedding dress when they got married, _wow has it been 3 years already?_, Holly sleeping, Holly in a bikini, Holly sweaty after working out, Holly naked. Gail let her head fall back on her desk chair as she was thinking about Holly. Great now she is horny too.

Gail received a txt message before she could really complain about how turned on she was.

Speaking of Holly thats exactly who txted her;

Lunchbox: _Check your locker I left you a little surprise _

Officer: _Please tell me it is coffee!? _

Lunchbox: _guess you're just gonna have to go check and see :) _

Officer: _Ugh fine. I'll see you during lunch? _

Lunchbox: _Of course, I love you!_

Officer: Love you too. :) 

Gail got up and went to her locker. Gail opened the locker and saw a few things that were neatly wrapped. Taped to the inside of her locker was a set of instructions.

Step 1: Take all items and place them on the bench

Step 2: Sit down on the bench

Step 3: Open gift that says #1

Step 4: Open gift that says #2

Step 5: Breathe

Gail looked confused but followed the instructions. The first gift she opened contained a box with paper confetti stuffed inside, sitting on top was a little pacifier. Gail placed the box to the side.

The next gift she opened had a mug that contained a picture, pregnancy stick, and a little wooden rattle. Gail took each thing and realized what they where. She had tears streaming down her face and as she took each item out of the mug. When the mug was empty at the bottom it read, "I'm Pregnant"

Gail could feel her heart beating and her hands starting to sweat. She looked back at the instructions and smiled, Holly knew her so well. Gail took a few breaths. She and Holly decided a few months ago that they wanted to expand their family, and that Holly would carry the baby.

They used a sperm donor that looked freakishly similar to Gail. With the way that everyone said it might take a few rounds of IFV before the pregnancy took, Gail never expected for Holly to be pregnant with the first try.

That's when Gail realized and fully processed, _Holly's pregnant. I'm gonna be a mom, or a dad, or whatever. We're having a baby. _

Gail looked through everything again and finally took the time to look at the picture, it was black and white and a little hard to see but that was it, him or her, she saw their baby.

Gail was still sitting on the bench looking at the picture when Holly came to the door and knocked, "How you doing officer?"

Gail jerked her head up and looked at Holly, eyes full of happy tears. Gail stood up as Holly walked over to her.

Gail pulled her into a hug, she pulled back a little and tucked a stray hair behind Holly's ear. Gail cupped Holly's face in her hands and asked, "Are you sure?"

Holly nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gail gave Holly a sweet and gentle kiss and wiped away the tears streaming down face.

Gail got down on her knees and lifted Holly's shirt a little. Gail kissed Holly's still flat stomach and whispered, "Hey baby, I'm Gail your other mom. I am so excited to meet you. Try not to be too much of a trouble maker while you're in there. I love you."

Gail gave her stomach one final kiss before standing and kissing Holly once more.

Gail cleaned up her gifts and placed them into her bag, except the sonogram picture of their baby, that she taped to the inside of her locker.

Gail and Holly ate lunch before they both went back to work. Gail always hated having Holly out of her sight especially after the whole Clark incident, but now with Holly pregnant she knows she is going to be ten times more protective.

Gail drops Holly off and watches her go into the building before heading back to the station.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Gail is distracted, but thankfully there is nothing that really needs to be completed today.<p>

Gail races to the locker room so that she can get to Holly as quickly as possible,Gail all but slams into Traci and Andy on her way.

Gail throws open her locker and is collecting her things when Traci sees the inside of her locker.

Traci grabs the picture and says, "HOLY SHIT GAIL!"

Gail looks at what she is holding and says, "Hey! put that back!"

Andy and Chloe now migrate over trying to figure out what the commotion is about.

Traci thrusts the picture into their faces and says, "Gail's gonna have a baby!"

Andy shouts, "WHAT!? Gail you tackled someone this morning!"

Gail rolls her eyes and says, "Andy I am married to another woman, I am not the only one in the relationship who can get pregnant."

Andy nodded in understanding and said, "OMG Congrats Gail!"

Andy pulled her into a hug and said, "Seriously Congratulations!"

Gail smiled and said, "Thanks." Gail gave each of them a hug and left the locker room.

Gail ran into Steve as she was leaving. Steve smiled and asked, "What's your rush?"

Gail stepped back, smirked and said, "I want to be home with my wife and your future niece or nephew."

Steve repeated what she just said and grabbed Gail giving her a huge hug twirling her in a circle, "Congrats Gail! Tell Holly I said Congrats also! You are going to make great parents."

Gail smiled and hugged Steve back, "Thanks Steve."

When Steve put Gail down she all but ran out of the station and sped home.

* * *

><p>When she got home the lights were off and there was only the faint sound of the tv playing upstairs in their bedroom.<p>

Gail made her way upstairs and smiled at what she saw. Holly had fallen asleep while watching the discovery channel. She was laying on her side with a hand protectively on her belly.

Gail took off her jeans and sweater and changed into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Gail crawled in behind Holly, kissing her neck, and placing her hand underneath Holly's on her stomach. Holly roused slightly, and mumbled, 'Gail?"

Gail nodded and kissed Holly's shoulder, "Yeah babe it's me."

Holly scooted back a little more so her body was flush against Gail's. Gail smiled and whispered, "I love you Holly, so much. Words can't even begin to describe how I feel. You have brought more happiness to my life than I could have ever imagined. I never thought I would be this happy, I never imagined my life turning out this well. And now we are going to have a baby. I know we are going to have our ups and downs but I promise I will always be here for you and for our child, I will love you both with everything that I am. I will be protective, possibly to a fault, but I do it because I love you so much and I know that if anything was to happen to you again, I wouldn't be able to handle it. But just bare with me, and know that I only do it because I love you. I love you Holly Stewart-Peck and you baby Stewart-Peck."

Holly mumbled a, "We love you too Gail Stewart-Peck."

Gail smiled spread her fingers out over Holly's stomach, almost like she was trying to feel their baby, and whispered, "You two are my everything"

Gail and Holly fell asleep feeling the love radiating and growing between the two of them.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the end. :( Hope everyone enjoyed this story, I really loved writing it! :) please drop a review or a PM with your thoughts, I love feedback! Hopefully see y'all for my next fic! Thanks again for reading!

-Luveverythingtv


End file.
